Prefect Head Love
by J. Charmed
Summary: Lily and James starting in year 6 and going to their death day. Humor/Tradgedy/Romance. Please R/R
1. New Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. This is a ff based on the series of Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. Please do not sure me, I mean you no harm. ;)  
  
A/N: I will post w/and w/out reviews. But after a couple chapters of no reviews (like 5 chap.) then I will take it no one likes it, and not have this ff take up any more space on the boards. I will try and put up a new chapter once a week. Which should be easy as I have written into the beginning of seventh year, so have plenty written. It is just a matter of putting it into chapters. Enough rambling, here is the story:  
  
Chapter 1: New Friends  
  
Chapter 1: New Friends Lily Evans felt wind over her head. It was a tawny owl; the one she saw once a year. The owl delivering her Hogwarts letter for her sixth year at Hogwarts. Ah Hogwarts. The beloved school that got her away from her dreaded sister Petunia. Just last year Lily made some of her newest guy friends. She had been a prefect and so was James. We hung out a lot and became friends. He and Sirius are never apart though. What a bummer. Oh well, better see what I need to get this year.  
  
Same ole' same ole', figures. Oh but yes!! She was a returning prefect. How exciting!  
  
Why couldn't James Potter stop thinking about Lily Evans? After all they only worked together for a little while. And besides James had pulled so many pranks last year; he doubted that he probably wouldn't be made a returning Prefect. Thoughts such as, 'She probably wont' like me since she has such a clean record. Only one or two detentions. How boring, but yet I still like her.'  
  
Just then an owl flew in over his head. It was the same as Lily's. And yes, he was a returning prefect.  
  
Lily's mind wandered back to James. She couldn't figure out why she kept thinking of him. He was a trouble-maker and perfect Lily didn't want to get involved with that. Or did she? This was just all too much to bear.  
  
"Lily," Her mom called.  
  
"Yes, mom" She called back.  
  
"What are you doing up there, it's time to go!" She answered.  
  
"Go where?" Lily asked.  
  
"We're going shopping for your school supplies."  
  
Lily didn't like shopping, especially with her mom. At least her robes still fit so she wouldn't have to go shopping for school clothes. She looked over her list again. Ah rats! She thought. Just then she remembered the list had said she would need dress robes. They would be having a dance or something this year. "I'm going to be gone all day." She muttered to herself. "Oh, well, maybe I could get some friends to go with me." At that very moment the doorbell rang.  
  
"Lily, it's the new neighbor's come down and meet them" Her dad called.  
  
"K, give me a sec please." She called back.  
  
When Lily got downstairs she noticed a girl about her age. Lily also felt something about her. She couldn't quite describe it, but it was a type of vibe going on about her, a magical vibe.  
  
Lily's parents introduced me to her. Her name turned out to be Riley. She was around Lily's age and seemed very nice. That vibe kept getting stronger, and Lily just had to find out if she was a witch.  
  
"Hey, Riley. Do you want to go up to my room and talk?"  
  
"Sure" Riley answered.  
  
The two girls walked upstairs. Lily thought of how to approach the subject of magic without saying she was a witch. She finally decided to just see if she believed in magic. That might start it pretty good. The conversation went something like this: "So, do you believe in Magic?" Lily started.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Riley asked.  
  
"I don't know. I ask almost everyone that," Lily lied, "I think it is real. I mean how couldn't it be real?"  
  
"I believe in it" Her voice was quiet.  
  
"Do you go to a Private school??"  
  
"Yea, I'm starting a new one this year."  
  
This was it, she had to be a witch, it all pointed that way. The vibe seemed to be getting jumpy with the excitement of magic. I decided to mention my school.  
  
"I go to a private school too. In fact you don't know if you are going to get accepted until you are eleven."  
  
"Cool, I wonder if we are going to the same one. Is yours called Hogwarts." Riley said cautiously.  
  
"Yes. You must be a witch too!" Lily was very excited to have made a new friend so soon.  
  
As Sirius and James were talking, James mum called to them.  
  
"James someone is here to see you." She told them.  
  
"Who is it?" James asked, "We're doing something important."  
  
"It's Lily" She called back.  
  
James was off his bum in no time flat flying down the stairs, and greeting Lily.  
  
"Well, hi, there, nice to see you too." She said a bit surprised.  
  
James blushed, but quickly recovered from my stupor.  
  
"Anyway," she started saying, "I just wanted you two to meet my new friend Riley, she's going to be going to school with us."  
  
"Cool, can't wait for it to start." Sirius answered.  
  
"Yea, but time will fly by fast, if you're not anticipating it." Lily explained.  
  
The bad thing was James [I]was[/I] anticipating it. The summer had been going by very slowly, and he knew these next two weeks would take even longer.  
  
The weeks passed slowly for school to start. James found himself thinking more and more about Lily and Lily and Riley became really close, spending every possible moment together. Lily and Riles decided to go visit Diagon Alley the day before term to get all of their supplies. While they were there they ran into James, Sirius, and Remus. When they asked where Peter was, they answered that he had already got his supplies, and was at home.  
  
James was trying to think of a way to walk with Lily and Riley without it looking like he was trying too. He finally decided that he would just ask where they were going. If he hadn't been there yet, then he would go with him. If he had already been there, then he would have to wait for another opportunity.  
  
"So Lily, what stores are you headed too?" James asked.  
  
"Flourish and Blotts. Why?" Lily answered.  
  
"Just curious." To his disappointment, that had been his first stop when he had gotten to Diagon Alley. He decided to try a different approach.  
  
"How long are you staying?" James tried again.  
  
"Until about four why?" Riley answered this time.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to hook up for lunch." James told them.  
  
"Sure sounds like fun, meet us at Flourish and Blotts in an hour." Lily told him.  
  
"O.k." James left them with a smile on his face.  
  
Lily couldn't wait for lunch time. She couldn't believe James was actually showing an interest in her, "I'm nothing that special. And besides he's one of the biggest prankster's ever, and I'm little miss perfect." Lily thought. Still, she was excited and couldn't wait for lunch time.  
  
As always when you're waiting for something it takes forever to come. What seemed like ages it finally came for them to have lunch together. Each was both so excited that they both arrived ten minutes early. They couldn't believe it. Maybe they had something between them. Maybe this could work out. Maybe....  
  
Lunch was fun for all of them. They mostly talked about school, and what they planned to do that year. Lily was surprised to find out that James was a Prefect, the pranks he had pulled last year, it just didn't seem possible. Soon it was time for Lily and Riley to leave. They all said good- bye and couldn't wait for the train ride.  
  
The next day Lily and Riley, who had stayed the night, woke up early and got packed. They wanted to get to the train early so they could get a good place to sit on the train. By 9:30 they were ready to go.  
  
When they got to Platform 9 and ¾ they were surprised to see all the people that were there.  
  
They thought that they would be one of the first ones there. Most people didn't start showing up until 10:30 to 11:00, but it was only a quarter after 10. Lily and Riley couldn't believe it. They went through the platform, and found James, Sirius, and their whole gang. They also found a girl, who seemed confused. They decided to go see if she was new, and needed help.  
  
"Hi, I'm Riley." Riley said.  
  
"And I'm Lily." Lily said.  
  
"Are you new here?" Asked James walking over.  
  
"Yea, but what's that to you?" The girl replied.  
  
"We were just trying to be nice." Lily answered, a bit annoyed at this girl's rudeness.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you." The girl answered, still with a sneer, but not quite as mean as last time.  
  
"And may I ask what your name is?" James asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm Sesha." Sesha answered.  
  
"Hi" Everyone said in unison. They all decided to get on the train. Not everyone could fit in the same compartment though. James didn't want to leave Lily, but knew he needed to sit with his friends. Lily, Riley, and Sesha all sat together. And The Marauder's sat in another. In no time at all the train left. About halfway through the ride James came into the girl's compartment.  
  
The girls were in a deep conversation and didn't notice when James walked in. He cleared his throat and waited. It took a moment, but the three girls finally turned around.  
  
"Yes James. How may we help you?" Lily asked, annoyed that he interrupted their conversation.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but Lily, it's time for the prefect meeting." James said feeling a bit foolish.  
  
"Oh." Lily said a bit nicer. She asked Riley and Sesha to excuse her, and left the compartment with James.  
  
They went to the front most compartments and entered. Everyone else seemed to be there. They took a seat and waited for the Head Boy and Girl. They weren't sure who they were, but knew they were from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. In about five minutes they entered.  
  
Lily and James took a seat and patiently waited for the Head boy and Girl. They found out the Head boy was Ravenclaws' keeper, Anthony Holier. The Head Girl was Hufflepuff seeker Jo Ann Falces. They arrived in about five minutes, but didn't seem to know there was going to be a meeting.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Anthony asked.  
  
"There's a meeting." One of the other prefects answered.  
  
"Authorized by whom?" Jo Ann asked.  
  
"I don't know we just got owled that there would be a meeting at this time." James answered.  
  
"We got no such message. We don't know what the meeting is for, or what to do. You are all dismissed." Anthony said. He looked kind of angry.  
  
James and Lily left. Even though the Marauder's were expecting James back, he decided to go with Lily.  
  
Lily was amazed at James strange behavior. She couldn't figure it out. He never left his friends. Not for anything. She thought about this so hard; she didn't even realize James was talking to her.  
  
"What, oh sorry. I wasn't paying attention, what were you saying?" I felt embarrassed and blushed.  
  
"I was just saying I'll meet you up in a minute, I got to go tell the guys where I'll be." James explained, but he didn't seem annoyed that Lily hadn't paid attention. Strange, very strange. Why would he be doing this? "I don't understand. He's so different from me, yet could he share the feelings I have for him? This is just so confusing. I hope I figure it out before anything big happens. What am I thinking?!? This is James Potter, he would not have feelings for a rule abiding, muggle-born, girl! Especially ME! He goes for the outgoing type, like Sesha. I just need to set further thoughts of this aside!" Lily shook her head, and waited for James to come back.  
  
They rest of the train ride passed rather quickly. When Remus told the rest of the marauder's where he was going, they just smiled knowingly. James said, whatever, and left. He didn't want to have to deal with them yet. When they got to Hogwarts, James sat with the Marauder's; knowing Lily had many other friends she would probably want to sit with. The Marauder's seemed a bit quiet around James at first, but quickly got over it. They went to the great hall, sat through the sorting, getting about twelve new Gryffindor. Then Riley and Sesha were to be sorted. Lily sat up attentively, waiting. Hoping beyond hope, that they would be in Gryffindor. Riley went first. She was up there for a couple of minutes before the hat called out SLYTHERIN! Lily was a little upset, but decided she still had Sesha. Sesha was up there for much longer. Finally the sorting hat called out SLYTHERIN! Lily couldn't believe it, both in Slytherin. Oh well, at least they had friends. Each other. Lily hoped they wouldn't change too much though.  
  
During the feast, James kept looking over at Lily. He didn't sit with her, because he was still in the conversation the Marauder's and him were having in the carriage on the way to the castle. When Riley and Sesha got sorted, he saw the look of disappointment in Lily's eyes. He wished there was something he could do. He knew there wasn't.  
  
Her green eyes show so much sadness. I wonder what's going on in her life to make them like that. If only I knew, then I could hold her, and comfort her. Maybe if I just try to be more of a friend to her. Like I was last year. It looks like she needs that. Yes, that's what I'll do.  
  
James was so wrapped up in his thought; it took Remus a while to get his attention.  
  
"James, James. Earth to James!" Remus and James were an inch apart.  
  
"WHAT?" James yelled in his face.  
  
"Dude, you've got it b-a-d!" Sirius said knowingly.  
  
"Got what bad?" James said, even though he knew what they were talking about.  
  
"You got it bad for Lily. But you do know you don't have a chance, right? I mean, she's perfect, and you're well, you're you." Remus said practically.  
  
"Yea, I know. Besides, I never said I was going to date her or anything." James sighed.  
  
Sirius and Remus just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
~Back w/Lily~  
  
Lily couldn't wait for the feast to be over. She really wanted to go talk with Riley and Sesha. She could see who they were talking to. Severus Snape. Now, Lily didn't' have much of a problem with him, because he was always real sweet and nice around her, but she had heard rumors, and didn't want Riley and Sesha involved with him. Of course that was probably impossible, since they were in the same year, so therefore had almost all classes together. Oh, well, Lily thought. I'll worry about it after the feast.  
  
~Sesha and Riley~  
  
"I can't believe we're not with Lily!" Riley exclaimed.  
  
"No, kidding. Well, hopefully we'll still be friends with her." Sesha said.  
  
"I don't know, I've heard a lot of rumors about the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. But I hope we can still be friends with her too." Riley replied.  
  
"Hello, girls. I can see that you're new. I'll be sure to help you around." A greasy haired boy came and sat across from Sesha and Riley.  
  
"Yes, we're new, but we don't need help, we can manage on our own." Sesha replied coldly.  
  
"Nonsense, this is a big castle, you'll need someone to show you around." The boy replied.  
  
"Nonsense, we'll be fine." Riley replied in a mocking tone.  
  
"Yes, nonsense, besides, we've already had help." Sesha added.  
  
"Look, I know that you'll need help. Do you know who I am? I am Severus Snape, and my father is a very powerful man, and you'd do well to show me respect." Snape replied, getting angry.  
  
"Do you know who I am? I am Sesha Bolifia, and my father is assistant to the minister of magic, so you'd do well to show me respect. O.K.!" Sesha was having fun with this little game, knowing she'd always be one step ahead.  
  
~Lily~  
  
The feast soon ended and Lily fought her way through the crowd to talk with Sesha and Riley.  
  
"I see you've met Snape. You like him?" Lily asked.  
  
"Of course we do! He's adorable." Sesha paused. "NOT! He's disgusting, and really needs to wash his hair."  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
The three girls talked for a little while longer. Then somehow above all the racket Sesha and Riley managed to hear one of their prefects yelling "Follow me to the Slytherin dormitories please! As orderly as possible, that's right, follow me!"  
  
"I guess we better go" Riley said, as her and Sesha began to edge away reluctantly.  
  
Lily was sad to see her friends go. She hoped that they would have a lot of classes together. Even if that did mean dealing with Snape. But by the sounds of how the conversation between the two girls and him went, they should be able to handle themselves.  
  
Lily was thinking so hard she didn't notice James tapping her shoulder.  
  
"Lily, we need to lead the new Gryffindor up to the common room." James was saying.  
  
"What? Oh, right. O.k. let's go."  
  
Lily followed James over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"First years follow me! This way to the Gryffindor Common Room!" James said over the crowd.  
  
Lily walked beside him as he led the way up the stairs to the 7th floor, where the common room was. James noticed Lily walking beside him timidly, and wanted to show his liking for her. But not sure how to do it with out it seeming like he was coming on too strong. He thought of putting his hand around her waist. No that wouldn't work, it'd be moving too quickly. Then he thought of not doing anything. Nope, that wouldn't work either, and then she'd never get the impression that he liked her. Finally he slipped his hand into hers.  
  
Lily couldn't believe this. He was holding her hand. But why? She was excited and everything, maybe he likes her. Or maybe he knows that Lily likes him and he is just trying to be friendly towards her. Ugh! Lily had only one wish, "I wish I could read his mind right now!"  
  
"Did she flinch? Does she not want me here?" James wondered. "Well, she seems comfortable with it now. She isn't pulling away, that's always a good sign. Wish I knew what she was thinking though. That way I would know if I could do anything else." James continued to let his thoughts wonder.  
  
Behind the two the First years were whispering excitedly together about what Lily and James were doing.  
  
"Are they in love?" One girl asked.  
  
"Is that what you do with your girlfriend?" A confused looking boy whispered to his friend.  
  
"I wish a boy would come hold my hand." A blonde haired girl whispered to her friend.  
  
"Oh, there so cute, but I wish James was holding my hand."  
  
"Back off James, Lily is mine!"  
  
James and Lily were too caught up in there thoughts to notice the whispering going on behind them. Which is probably good, otherwise the first years would never have been allowed in Gryffindor tower.  
  
In what seemed like no time at all for James and Lily, but eternity for the first years, they finally ended up in the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
The portrait suddenly came to life, making a couple first year girls jump.  
  
"Password" said the fat lady, waving her arm (like in the first movie)  
  
"huh? Oh right, it's uh. What is it Lily" James was so excited for being able to hold her hand; he had totally forgotten everything else.  
  
"Finland, duh James, can't you remember anything?" The portrait swung open, and Lily let go of James hand, before she had finished saying the password. He was a bit disappointed, but didn't let it show.  
  
James left to go sit with the Marauder's, but was surprised that Sirius wasn't there yet. Maybe he had gone to get some food from the kitchens. Wait, he wouldn't do that not with out me. Oh well, he should be back soon.  
  
Sure enough in about five minutes in came Sirius. He looked happy, but he certainly wasn't carrying any food. James walked over and they started to talk.  
  
Lily knew that if she had continued to hold James hand, she would never hear the end of it from Sirius. And that wouldn't be good. He already seemed to know something, Lily just couldn't tell what. She had seen the look in James eyes when she let go of his hand. Lily felt really bad, he looked so hurt. But she couldn't do anything about it. Lily didn't want rumors going around that weren't true. She had also noticed the look in the first years eyes as if they know something they shouldn't. It was unnerving.  
  
Lily sat talking to some first years that were really curious about the castle. Then they got on the subject of Lily and James....  
  
"Are you two going out?" Asked a boy with red hair.  
  
"I saw you holding hands, I was jealous."  
  
"I want James and you better stay away." A brown haired girl said.  
  
"I think they look cute together." The blonde girl replied quietly.  
  
"Whatever." One rolled their eyes. "What about that Remus?"  
  
Lily started blushing. How could she have been so stupid?!? The first years were right behind her, of course they would have seen. This would be worse then hearing it from Sirius. Especially because the brown haired one seemed to have a lot of spunk. I mean, saying James was hers. Their what? Five years apart?? I hope they aren't going to be as bad as Sirius though.  
  
"So? How come are you so happy? It's only the first day of school." James asked Sirius.  
  
"I know it's the first day of school, and what a great school year it's starting out to be!" Sirius said, still grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"O.k. Spill. What happened? Do you already have a detention?" James asked. Remus had come over to join the conversation. Sirius started his story:  
  
"Well, you know that girl Lily met. After the feast, she got lost, and I was on my way to the kitchens, and found her. We started talking, about our families, and then about her old school, and what a difference this school would bring. I told her if she ever needed help to call on me. I was having such a great time talking to her, that, well, I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said YES!"  
  
"Well, that explains a lot, this has got to be one of the first girls you've gone out with, that you haven't been dared, or one of us other guys hadn't gone out with first, and you got her on the rebound.." Remus put in.  
  
"You are forgetting she is also the first Slytherin." Peter had walked over and wanted to put in his little bit.  
  
"I guess, can't wait for our class with the Slytherin tomorrow." 


	2. BoyfriendsGirlfriendsTrouble

Chapter 2: Boyfriends/Girlfriends=Trouble  
  
Sesha and Riley  
  
"So...What took you so long to get here?" Sesha asked Riley when she finally showed up in the common room.  
  
"Oh, I saw Snape, and didn't want to go anywhere near him, so I tried to find a shortcut, but ended up getting lost." Riley explained.  
  
"Oh, and it took you two hours to find your way back? That doesn't seem reasonable." Sesha said with a hint of amusement to her voice.  
  
"Well, someone helped me, and we kind of talked for a long time." Riley blushed.  
  
"And this someone was..." Sesha urged her forward.  
  
"It was Sirius Black." Riley blushed harder.  
  
"Oooooh! He's a cutie. What did you guys talk about?" Sesha said, getting that girly voice when something exciting happens. A squeal you might say.  
  
"I don't remember. We talked about a lot of stuff. And then he...he..." Riley couldn't continue. She had the biggest smile on her face and was blushing so red, you would think she was sun burned.  
  
"Did he kiss you? Come on tell me." Sesha was way too excited for Riley. She couldn't wait for the rest of it.  
  
"Well, yea, but just a peck on the cheek. And he asked me to be his girlfriend." At that very moment Snape came over. The two girls didn't notice.  
  
"Why, hello you two. Riley I noticed you only got in here ten minutes ago. You got lost didn't you?" Snape said in a told-you-so voice.  
  
"That would be your business, because why?" Sesha asked, hoping he would leave soon.  
  
"Because I offered to help, and you turned it down." Snape said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Well, for your information, I didn't get lost, I was talking to some friends" Riley said, getting mad.  
  
"And who were you talking too?" Snape asked a bit mad that it wasn't him.  
  
"Sirius Black." This was more than Snape could bear, he exploded.  
  
"What do you mean you were talking with Sirius Black? Don't you know he's a Gryffindor? Slytherin's and Gryffindor's do not go together. Especially not that one. He's a menace to society! He has no sense of respect!" Snape let it all go.  
  
"That's just because he's makes a fool of you every other day, and you don't have the brains to do anything back!" Riley was standing up, inches from Snape's face. Yelling at his face, showing no mercy.  
  
"I could get him back anytime. I just happen to have decency, to not get in trouble!" Snape spat back.  
  
"The decency to not get in trouble? What kind of a sentence is that?" Sesha had joined in the argument.  
  
"You know what I mean, don't try to be smart!" Snape told her.  
  
"No, I don't know, please tell me." Riley said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't have to answer to you! I don't have to answer any of your questions!" Snape started to back away.  
  
"Then how come did you come talk to us?" Riley yelled to his back. He didn't answer.  
  
The next day at breakfast the schedules were passed out. Lily and Sirius quickly looked at theirs to see what classes they had with the Slytherin's. It was Defense against the Dark Arts. That class wasn't until after lunch. Sirius couldn't wait that long. Even though there were only five minutes until class, he went to go find Riley. He found her with Snape.  
  
Sirius couldn't believe it! Riley was up against a wall, and Sirius had his hand over her shoulder and on the wall. Riley didn't seem to be doing anything to stop him. Sirius marched up to Snape, grabbed him by the shoulder, flung him so that Snape's back was up against the wall, and then turned to Riley.  
  
"I'll deal with you in a minute!" Riley started tearing up, but Sirius didn't notice.  
  
"What the heck are you doing with her? She's mine you back off!"  
  
"Calm down Black. I wasn't going to do anything..."Snape started.  
  
"Like heck you weren't. I don't think she wants you to be within a mile radius of her, so you better just back off!" Sirius was yelling his head off not caring if anyone heard. Quite a crowd was gathering. Riley was bawling and Sesha was right there next to her. James was in the crowd, cheering him on, Peter was hanging back, and Remus was ready to break up any fight that might start.  
  
"Look, I was just seeing if she needed help getting to our first class." Snape explained.  
  
"I don't believe that. Helping someone get to a class involves walking, not having her pushed up against a wall!" Sirius said. He was clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
"Look, I'll be sure to stay away, but she is in my hou..."Snape was again interrupted.  
  
"I don't care if she's your sister! She doesn't want to be around anyone that doesn't wash their hair, and definitely doesn't want to be near you! I believe I've already said that. So you better come clean with me now, or I just might have to serve months detention for killing you."  
  
Snape was shaking with fear. Remus had stepped forward, knowing that whatever Snape's answer, Sirius wasn't going to like it. James had also gotten the hint, and stepped forward.  
  
"O.k. fine. I'll tell you. I saw her walking around, all innocent looking and lost. And the next thing I knew I was leaning in to kiss her. I'm sure she would have tried to stop me, but it all happened so fast, I don't think she had time."  
  
Remus and James were too late. Sirius had already punched his nose. They heard a crack, it had broken. Just then Professor Dumbledore walked in. Sirius still knew nothing of what was going on around him. But felt two hands grab his arms. James and Remus were pulling him away from Snape, before he got into any big trouble.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to have guessed what had happened, and snuck into the nearest classroom so he could say he didn't see anything, and therefore couldn't punish anyone. Snape ran and Sirius turned to Riley, she was still crying really hard. Sirius wasn't mad anymore. He got all soft, and gently pulled Riley away from the wall. He took her to her next class, and told her he'd talk to her later. He didn't know that after he went to his class she snuck to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Snape's breath had made her feel like hers was disgusting too. 


	3. Day Dreams

A/N: Thank you Riley and Kari Lynn for the Reviews. Riley, I'm soooo glad you still like my ff, and how many times have you read it now? Kari Lynn, Thank you for reading, and as you know Jess posted.  
  
Okay, just to let you all know I am leaving town so there will be no new posts up next week.  
  
And nooooooooooooooooooooooooooow *drum roll* here is Chapter 3!!  
  
Chapter 3: Day Dreams  
  
Sirius was so mad James and Remus had to keep grabbing his arm to get him to go the right way. When they finally got to class they were fifteen minutes late. Professor McGonagall got extremely mad.  
  
"And why are you three so late?" McGonagall asked, not really wanting to know.  
  
"Because we were thinking of ditching." Sirius replied before James or Remus could open their mouths. He didn't want everyone knowing the reason. (He didn't know the majority of them had been there watching him yell at Snape)  
  
"Well, I'm glad you decided to come to class, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you three a detention. Please see me after class."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The three of them said, and then took a seat next to Peter. Sirius didn't really pay attention to the lesson; he was too busy thinking of a way to get Snape back.  
  
Riley was glad Snape told the truth. She wouldn't be able to bear it if Sirius had dumped her, when they had only been going out for one night. Her next class was Potions, and she was twenty minutes late. She didn't get in trouble, because she was new, so the Professor just figured she had gotten lost. This made Snape even madder. He wanted to break up Riley and Sirius. Even though he didn't really like Riley, he just didn't' want to see Sirius happy. No, he was aiming for Sesha more like.  
  
Lily couldn't understand what was going on. Sirius, James, and Remus would never skip class, so that must have been a lie. She knew that no matter how much they got in trouble, it wasn't because they didn't like the classes. That was one of their favorite parts; they just enjoyed breaking the rules, and if they got in trouble, oh well. Lily decided she would talk to James about it later.  
  
[I]I don't really know what got into me. Lily was sitting there, she seemed lost in thought. I wanted to know what she was thinking. She looked so adorable like that, like she was innocent and had never heard of, or done anything bad. I knew she wouldn't want to be interrupted, but she needed something. She was sitting right next to me; I leaned over, and kissed her. A light kiss on the lips, nothing too serious. She blinked and looked over at me. That innocence look was gone, her eyes had gone fiery, she raised her hands, as if she was going to slap me, said "James Potter!" she was as still as a statue, I heard my name again, "James Potter!" Lily still wasn't moving, "JAMES POTTER! Pay attention!" I blinked; Professor McGonagall was looking me in the eye. I had daydreamed the whole thing. Or did I? Lily was looking mad about something, but I knew she had been deep in thought. What happened????[/I]  
  
The rest of the class passed quickly. That may have been due to the fact that only ten minutes were left after this little incident. James was still really embarrassed about what had happened. And wished he knew if he had dreamt it or not. He really wanted to find out, before he talked to Lily again. He didn't have to wait long to talk to Lily. After class she found him to talk.  
  
"Spill Potter. I know you weren't trying to skip. What's up?" Lily decided if she wanted to get anywhere with this she would have to be tough. How tough she wasn't sure, but hoped this was tough enough.  
  
"What do you mean Lily? Why wouldn't I skip?" James was relieved that Lily hadn't mentioned anything about class. Or was that coming up? He just wasn't sure. He would just have to wait.  
  
"You love classes. No matter how much trouble you get it, you know you love it. Why did you lie to McGonagall?" Lily hoped James would tell her the truth.  
  
"We just had a run in with Riley and Snape." James started.  
  
"Say no more, I heard about it." Lily interrupted him.  
  
"How did you hear? It happened right before class." James was confused.  
  
"I mean, I heard it in the hall. I didn't see you there. So I wasn't sure if that was the reason or not." Lily explained.  
  
"Well, that was the reason, anything else?" James asked, hoping beyond hope that there wasn't.  
  
"Yea, one more thing. Why did you want to kiss me?" Lily asked.  
  
"WHAT! What do you mean did I want to kiss you?" In his day dream he had kissed her. What had he been doing in reality?  
  
"Well, you were sitting there, and then you made this weird movement, so I looked over. You were looking at me, then as loud and as clear as you could you said, and I quote 'Lily Evans would you do the honor of giving me my first kiss.'" Lily started blushing. James was wide-eyed with shock.  
  
"My first kiss?!? You would not be my first kiss Lily Evans. You would be, oh who knows, but definitely not my first." James exclaimed.  
  
"Well, that's what you said. And I was scared. Then McGonagall came and you know the rest from there. Why did you say it?" Lily asked.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I didn't even know I did." James explained. The look in Lily's eyes told him she didn't believe it.  
  
"How could you not know you said something?" Lily asked.  
  
"I was day dreaming, that's how." James was getting angry.  
  
"Whatever you say. I just wanted to know-" James interrupted Lily before she could finish.  
  
"Well, now you know, this conversation is over, I need to get to Divination." With that James turned and walked off. Lily looked after him not sure what to do. Her next class was Arithmancy, which was right next to the Transfiguration classroom. She still had five minutes, and didn't want to be early to class. Of course not tardy either. She would wait until she had one minute before the bell rang.  
  
James wasn't sure if Lily had just decided not to mention it, or if he really had daydreamed it all. Sirius would tell him if he kissed Lily, wouldn't he? James would definitely tell Sirius if he kissed someone, or at least talk about it with him. Lily told him that he had asked, which is something he would never do. Oh, this was just too confusing for him. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. She had started blushing, and why would she blush if he had just asked. Lily had also seemed to pause before she went on about McGonagall. Does that mean that she skipped the kiss part? She said she was scared. James had walked all the way to the North Tower without even realizing it. This was the first time he had ever been on time for Divination. 


	4. Talks and Interruption

Thank you for the reviews. Sorry it took me a while to update. Here it is!  
  
Chapter 4: Talks and Interruption  
  
Divination wasn't exactly James favorite subject. He preferred to be the last in the classroom, and the first out. Professor Trelawney didn't help much either. Always going on about someone dying. Saying she knew all, when she had only made one true prediction. The Dark Lord will fall eventually, in due time, from the one you least expect. Voldemort had definitely not come close to dieing. But it had to eventually happen, and obviously no one will expect it when it does. Of course James just figured she had made this up, and it was one of the few that seemed plausible.  
  
Remus and Sirius were looking at James as if he was mental. They had come to class a little later than he had. And James was just sitting there; looking as innocent as you please. He wasn't moving, had his arms folded and was looking straight at where Professor Trelawney would come out of the shadows. But then they noticed his eyes weren't focused. They took their seats and didn't think another thing about it.  
  
They may not have thought about it, but they still wanted to talk to him about it, but Professor Trelawney started class before they had a chance to say anything.. She had come out of the shadows and immediately looked over to James. She too noticed his eyes and walked over. Misreading his out of focused eyes, she said to the class:  
  
"He is having a vision. Let us all be quiet to let the spirits speak to him clearly."  
  
The class waited in silence. Remus and Sirius wouldn't look at each other knowing they would burst out laughing. About fifteen minutes passed, and James still hadn't come out of it. The class was going restless, finally Professor Trelawney spoke:  
  
"I think the vision has finished, he is just pondering. See how his eyes seem to be more focused? Let me pry him out of, carefully though so he doesn't lose the vision."  
  
Professor Trelawney sat down next to him. She gently touched his shoulder, he didn't move. She silently said his name. He blinked, but didn't move. Finally, after trying many different methods she spoke like Professor McGonagall had.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" This time James moved. He even jumped a little. He looked around, and smiled. He had been thinking about Lily, but he had also heard everything that was happening around him. He knew exactly what they thought, and had decided what he would say, if they were to ask. And to his pleasure, they did, well, Professor Trelawney did anyway.  
  
"James, can you tell us what the spirits have informed you?" She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Not all of it, but some. Some is for only me." James explained.  
  
"I quite understand, it has happened to me many times before." James tried not to crack a smile. Sirius and Remus stifled laughs. Professor Trelawney, have a vision? That could never happen.  
  
James waited a moment before he started to speak. He just let the words flow from his mouth.  
  
"Well, I came into the room and all of a sudden I became overwhelmed. I sat down and my mind went blank. All of a sudden images filled my mind. There were people walking, I couldn't really see their faces. They were blank to me. Then one turned. I recognized that face. It was my own.  
  
"Only it was older. I paid closer attention and I could see Remus and Sirius beside me. There they were, just sitting. There seemed to be something going on. I let my inner eye wander. It took a moment then I realized where I was.  
  
"I was in this exact same classroom, only older. You were speaking. Telling us three to pay attention or we would never pass the test, to get out of Hogwarts. Then it ended."  
  
Remus and Sirius could no longer take it. They burst out lauging. They knew James had made it up. Professor Trelawney obviously didn't think so.  
  
"Think it's funny do you? I have had same such visions as our young prodigy here has. I do believe you will be staying here an awful long time."  
  
Even James couldn't take it now. He was laughing as well. Professor Trelawney just turned and walked to the front of class to begin the lesson. Remus, James and Sirius worked hard to stifle their laughter, to no prevail.  
  
Lunchtime came and the laughter from the Marauder's last class was just fading out. When they entered the great hall James immediately started looking for Lily. He was disappointed that she wasn't there yet. He sat down where there would be room for her when she came. About ten minutes later she came in with Riley and Sesha. Sirius immediately jumped out of his seat and walked over, followed closely by James.  
  
Riley and Sirius hugged and went to a private corner to talk. James and Lily looked at each other. Sesha knowing what had happened excused herself to leave them alone.  
  
The two just stood there in silence. It was Lily who broke the silence.  
  
"So...tell me. How come did you say that?" Lily decided just to cut to the chase instead of making small talk.  
  
"Tell you what?" James knew very well what they she was talking about, but didn't want Lily to know that.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me James. I know you know what I'm talking about." Lily said, her voice leaving no room for argument.  
  
James knew he couldn't avoid it so he said, "Look Lily. I was day dreaming and wasn't in control of what I was doing. I just couldn't help it. You're so beautiful."  
  
"Couldn't help what?" Lily's tone had softened.  
  
"I was dreaming about you, us, what we could be."  
  
"Be?" We couldn't BE anything. We're totally opposite from each other." Lily was mad, but couldn't show it. Lily had always imagined this happening, James liking her. But now that it had happened, she couldn't believe it.  
  
"I know we're opposites. But don't they say, 'Opposites attract'? Come on Lily. Think about it."  
  
"About what? You haven't asked me anything. What are you getting at?" Lily hoped beyond hope...  
  
"Lily Evans would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Lily couldn't believe it. Was she dreaming? After all these years, Lily was actually going to be the famous James Harold Potter's girlfriend. She was so lost in her fantasies she didn't even realize she hadn't answered James.  
  
"Well? Are you going to answer?" Lily was just about answer when Severus Snape walked up. 


	5. Confrontation

Chapter 5: Confrontation  
  
A/n: Thank you for reading court, hope this satisfies ur craving for more. :P Disclaimer: you know I don't own ne of this, it is j.k. rowlings characters.  
  
Sesha saw this and walked over. She knew that he was going to interrupt something, she just didn't know what.  
  
"How are you two?" Came that cold voice of Snape.  
  
James had seen him coming, but wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to ruin the mood, but it was too late. Lily had turned around the same moment that Sesha had arrived.  
  
"Why hello Snape. How may we help you?" Lily asked, polite as can be.  
  
"Fine thank you. I needed to talk to you about something." He replied, his eyes not leaving James.  
  
"I'm in the middle of something, can it wait?" Lily said in the same tone of voice as before.  
  
"No, I'm afraid it can't."  
  
James made a move towards Snape, but at that moment Remus grabbed his robes and Sirius and Riley arrived.  
  
Snape looked around nervously. He hadn't expected everyone to show up. But he wasn't going to leave and give them the satisfaction of knowing he was scared. He continued with the reasoning he had come over.  
  
"Lily, this will only take a few moments, please." Snape tried to keep his cool, but it took all his strength.  
  
"I'm sure you can say it in front of my friends." Lily replied.  
  
"Lily, under any other circumstances I would. But this is private."  
  
Remus was too late. James had Snape's robes clenched in his fist. He started dragging him off, but Lily stopped him.  
  
"James, no. I will go with him." She said.  
  
"No you won't. Not while I'm here." James said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I will talk with you later Lily." Snape glanced at the people around her. "When no one can stop me." He added.  
  
This was the last straw for Sirius. He wasn't going to wait a couple more months to put his plan into action. He would do it as soon as possible. He would just have to check the calendar. It would be easy, not to have James or Remus find out. He could do it while doing his Divination homework.  
  
It was a good thing the Marauder's decided to do that homework tonight, or Sirius would have to wait another month. This didn't give him much time to plan. He would have to start working out all the kinks in a few minutes. He thought of a way to sneak off.  
  
After many different ideas he finally came up with one.  
  
"Hey you guys. I need to go see Riley. I'll meet up with you all later. O.k." Sirius told them.  
  
The other three marauders's told Sirius they would see him later and Sirius went directly to the owlery. He started writing.  
  
[I] James,  
  
Would you like to walk with me around the grounds tomorrow? If so meet me in the entrance hall after dinner.  
  
Lily [/I]  
  
Then Sirius wrote another one  
  
[I] Lily,  
  
Meet me at the entrance hall after dinner tomorrow after dinner. We need to talk.  
  
James. [/I]  
  
Sirius sent them off with Lily and James owls to help with the illusion that each of them wrote the letter.  
  
Knowing the other three marauder's would want to know what he and Riley talked about, Sirius went to find her. After about five minutes of wandering the halls, Sirius heard crying.  
  
Not knowing who was crying or exactly where it was coming from, he wandered about blindly, trying to follow the sound. It led him to an empty classroom in the dungeons. In the corner he found the person crying. It was Lily.  
  
Sirius rushed over to her. She didn't look up. Sirius couldn't believe it. Why would Lily be in such distress? He pulled the limp, crying, Lily toward him.  
  
Lily only glanced at him, before looking down. Sirius looked at here, not sure what to say. Then he saw it. On here face and arms. Red marks. The ones on her arms had the distinct shape of fingers. He could see them turning into bruised.  
  
What Sirius did was amazing. First he lifted Lily into his arms and took her to the Gryffindor Common Room. Not many people were still awake, but luckily the three marauders were. James walked over and took Lily from Sirius. After seeing what Sirius saw, the two made a silent agreement.  
  
They took Lily to the hospital wing, Remus and Peter close behind. The asked Madam Promfey to look after her, and they'd explain later, and left.  
  
They had a hunch that the suspect was not in his common room. They were right. They saw him limping towards the potions classroom.  
  
Remus had caught up to them by now, and knew what they had figured out. He wasn't sure what they were going to do, but knew he would more than likely, need to stop them from doing half the things they had in mind.  
  
When the three got in the dungeons, they closed the door. The other person was startled, and turned around. In doing so, his hurt leg gave out and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Severus Snape. How are you?" James asked. He had an evil look in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Severus. We are very interested in how your doing." Sirius added.  
  
"And I'm thinking that I just shouldn't do anything to stop them." Remus put it.  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about." Snape stuttered, standing up.  
  
"Oh, I think you do. I also think you should talk while you still can." James said, stepping forward.  
  
"Now, stay calm. I have done nothing. I am innocent until proven gui...I mean, I didn't do anything!" Snape could tell he wasn't going to smart his way out of this one.  
  
"Trying to smart your way out? That won't work. You have no smarts. Otherwise, you would have known not to ever go near Lily." Sirius said, also stepping forward.  
  
"Now, see hear. She started it, and you could have prevented it, lover boy." Snape seemed to be gaining confidence, but was soon struck down.  
  
"Her start it? How could she have started it? The last time I checked, she was on her way to take a bath in the prefect's bathroom." Sirius stated. When he looked over at James, he could see James regretting something. Then Sirius remembered. Snape had said he would talk to Lily when they weren't around. He had fulfilled his threat, and James knew what he had done.  
  
It all happened in a flash. James had his wand out. He put ropes around Remus, so he couldn't stop him, then Snape was blasted up against the wall. Snape started bleeding from just above his eyes.  
  
Even though Sirius was mad, he couldn't let James get expelled from Hogwarts. He untied Remus, and both of them bound and gagged James. They went back to talking with Snape.  
  
"Alright Snape spill. Or I'll untie him. You don't want me to untie him do you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"All right, all right, I'll tell. Just sit back and relax, it might take a while." Snape said.  
  
"We ain't relaxin'. Now start talking." Remus said. And Snape started his story, which was relatively short.  
  
"Well, all I wanted was to talk to her. For her to understand me. Then Hot Shot over there entered the picture. I saw them talking, and figured I had to do something. The only thing that made sense was to try to win her over. When I saw her walking the halls tonight, I saw my opportunity. But no, she had to struggle. I tried to contain her, but she kept fighting back. Luckily she didn't scream though. Finally she got too rough though. I couldn't do anything. So, I left her there. But don't expect anything out of her. I don't think she's going to tell you what happened." Snape finished.  
  
"Thank you. Be sure to watch your back, and we will meet again. Good night."  
  
The next morning at breakfast it was very awkward. Even though no one at the school knew what had happened to Lily, they couldn't help noticing that she didn't look like herself. The people nearer to her could even see the bruises, and finger marks. About five minutes into their eating, the owls came in. Lily and James both received their letters.  
  
Sirius felt bad about this, he knew that the mood wasn't right anymore, but that he did need to carry on with his plan. He hoped it still worked.  
  
The two finished reading their letters, looked at each other, and smiled. So far so good, Sirius thought.  
  
Soon after that Professor Dumbledore came to talk to Lily. He asked her to come with him to his office. Snape watched her leave the room, and knew she would tell. He couldn't believe he had done that. He tried to remember what he had been thinking. Then he remembered:  
  
I saw James talking to Lily, I knew he was going to ask her to go "steady". I couldn't cope with that. I knew that Lily would never love me, but that didn't mean I couldn't try. When I asked her to speak with me, James Potter got in the way. I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to get revenge on James; he was going to be my target. But I met Lily first. I thought for a moment, and then decided James would blame himself if she got hurt. I didn't mean to get that violent though, I only meant to get my point across, but she was making me so mad. The things she said.  
  
Now I'm done for. I'm going to get expelled, what should I do, should I follow them, and turn myself in, before Lily says anything. Maybe Dumbledore will go easier on me.  
  
(Back w/ Lily and Dumbledore)  
  
They reached the office, and Professor Dumbledore asked Lily to sit down. She did so.  
  
"Lily, I see you got hurt, do you want to tell me how this happened?" His caring eyes bore into Lily, like she could never remember happening before.  
  
"Not really, but I suppose I should." Lily stuttered.  
  
"I can not force you to do so, but I would think it would be in your best interest, so as we could set up a protection for you." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"I know it would be safer. But I don't think he will do it again. You should have seen his eyes when he left. It was like he didn't know what had gotten into him. He looked confused." Lily said.  
  
"I'm sure they would, but you must understand, I can not allow this to slide."  
  
"O.k. I will tell, but please don't expel him, I know he's sorry." Lily pleaded.  
  
"O.k. I will not expel anyone, now will you tell me."  
  
"Severus Snape" She whispered.  
  
"Sorry, didn't catch that, who?"  
  
"Severus Snape" Lily said a little louder.  
  
"Still didn't quite catch that, one more time."  
  
"Severus Snape" Lily said it plenty loud that time.  
  
"O.k. Thank you. Now I believe your friend James is outside my office waiting to take you to class."  
  
"Thank you, good bye."  
  
"Good Day" 


	6. Singing and Pranks

A/N Sorry for not updating recently. But here it is!!! Hope you enjoy, and we can cross our fingers the next wait wont' be as long. And plz remember that all the things in [](-- those things are for Harrypotter.com where this ff is originally from, I'm just re-posting it on here. Well, here it is and enjoy!!!  
  
Lily went to lunch, because it was now lunch time. She sat down next to James. They both kept looking at each other, but not really saying anything. Sirius notices this, and knows why. He hopes his plan still works, but by the way the two were looking at each other, it should work.  
  
After lunch they went to the rest of their classes. After their classes they had half an hour break. Then dinner. James and Lily had been looking forward to this for a very long time. They took their time eating though, implying that they weren't in too much of a rush.  
  
Lily finished first, and went up to her dorm, to make sure she looked alright. She then went back to the entrance hall. James was already there waiting. He smiled when he saw her.  
  
They walked hand in hand outside and started walking around the grounds. Not aware anyone was watching.  
  
Sirius smiled evilly. His plan had worked perfectly. He now needed to go find Snape. Sirius didn't' have to search far to find Snape. It seemed Severus had already been trying to follow Remus. He was wondering the seventh floor hallway. Sirius walked up calmly, remembering to be nice.  
  
"Why hello Sc...I mean Severus. How are you? I hope you're doing good." Sirius said, straining to keep smiling.  
  
"I am doing good. Is Remus around? I need to talk to him about defense against the dark arts homework." Snape replied.  
  
"No, he's not here. But I can tell you where you can find him." Sirius said with a sly smile.  
  
"O.k. great. Where is he?" Snape got a big grin on his face.  
  
"You know the Whomping Willow? Well, there's a knot that sticks out from the rest, and if you press it with a big stick, the tree will stop moving. Are you with me so far?" Sirius waited for Snape to reply.  
  
"Yes, I am. Continue."  
  
"Then, you'll find a whole. Climb in it and follow the tunnel. You should eventually find him."  
  
Sirius had just finished when Snape took off. Sirius went up to the common room to watch from the window.  
  
He saw Lily and James walking, they were on the other side of the lake. The side the willow wasn't. He saw Snape approaching the willow...  
  
James couldn't believe it. What was Snape doing? When James saw him pick up the long stick, he knew what had happened. James told Lily he would be back in a moment, and rushed off to see if his assumptions were correct.  
  
Snape entered the tree, and started following the tunnel. James got there a little after the tree started moving again.  
  
He prodded the tree and entered. He rushed up the tunnel to where Snape was going. He finally caught up to Snape. Just in time too. Snape had arrived in the shrieking staff, and just opened the door where Remus was. James leaped, and grabbed him. Remus had just finished transforming, and luckily didn't have the instincts yet to attack.  
  
James grabbed Snape and drug him back down the tunnel and out into the open. He took him to Dumbledore's office for Dumbledore to deal with.  
  
Snape had to promise not to tell anyone, and not to go after Remus ever again. Of course Sirius had two weeks detention for telling Snape what to do, but one week of it was served with Snape, for following the advice.  
  
Sirius was in a very bad mood for the rest of the week. Not even Riley could calm him down. He was outraged at James for saving Snape. He was mad that he had two weeks detention when Snape only had one, and he was mad just to be mad.  
  
People would go out of their way to avoid him. No one wanted to be around him. Not even the Marauders. Even Lily tried to calm him down, but he would just blow up in her face.  
  
"Why didn't you stop him?!? You two were having fun, and then he ditched you! Why didn't you stop him??"  
  
After one of these types of episodes Lily went crying up in her dormitory. This was the last straw for James. He had watched Sirius talk to Lily, but he had never yelled at her like he did now. James went to talk to him.  
  
"Sirius! Snap out of it. You know you deserve what you got." James said.  
  
"No! Snape deserved what he got. He was being a butt hole to everyone. Especially to Riley and Lily. You saw what he did to her!" Sirius said, standing up.  
  
"Correct, but we could have handled it a different way, without trying to get him killed!" James yelled, stepping closer to Sirius.  
  
"No! He would not have died. He would have just gotten beat up badly, and have the same fate as Remus, to be a werewolf." Sirius said, stepping closer to James. They were now practically touching noses.  
  
"No, he would have died and you know it. But that's beside the point. Lily and Riley, and Sesha have been trying to calm you down. I'm sure on more than one occasion each of them has cried. Riley probably has cried the most. You're supposed to be her boyfriend, but you're acting like a J-E-R- K. And now Lily. She's trying to understand, but you just blame her. I told her I was going. I didn't give her a chance to stop me. So if you're going to yell at someone yell at me!" With that James stepped back and went up to the girls dorms to comfort Lily.  
  
Sirius just stood there, not exactly sure what to do. He thought about what James had just said, and knew he was right. He had to make it up to all three of them. But how?  
  
Sirius decided to make it up to Riley first. He knew he should probably do Lily first since he made her mad more, but Riley was his girlfriend, so he felt she was his 1st priority. He decided to use the Marauder's Map, and James's help. He would take her out for a moonlit stroll across the grounds and around some secret places in the school. He would need James to get a few things ready for him.  
  
Sirius decided the best time to do this would be in two days, which was Saturday. That would be his first day detention free, and there would be no class the next day, so it wouldn't matter how late they stayed up.  
  
This is how he planned the night to go:  
  
He would pick Riley up at 8:00 in front of the Prefects bathroom on the fifth floor. From there they would take James invisibility cloak and go onto the grounds and walk, talk, maybe the occasional kiss, until only the night time patrol was roaming the castle.  
  
They would then make their way to the third floor where Sirius had found a type of Lover's suite minus a bed. Seems the people that made this castle weren't entirely stupid...  
  
In the room was a Red Loveseat with pink heart-shaped pillows. The walls were red and pink with red and pink hearts all over. There was a Jacuzzi with jets that sprayed bubbles shaped like hearts with a tint of pink and red in them. (Noticing a theme?)  
  
They would then make their way to a different hidden room on the ninth story, which was like a picnic. It had the image of a bright sunny day in July, with a picnic blanket design as the carpet, and little picnic baskets painted on the walls as decoration.  
  
Here they would enjoy some Butter beer and cake, a little midnight snack you might say.  
  
After all this they would get back under the invisibility cloak and he would take Riley back to her Common Room and say, or maybe kiss, good- night.  
  
Sirius couldn't wait to start this night. And hoped Riley would enjoy it. He told James his plan immediately. James approved, he even suggested making it a double with Lily. Sirius said o.k., but James changed his mind. Said this was Sirius's and Riley thing.  
  
Sirius picked Riley up at 8:00 in front of the prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor. From there they made their way wearing James invisibility cloak and went onto the grounds to walk, talk, and occasionally gave each other a light kiss on the lips, until only the night time patrol was roaming the castle.  
  
They then made their way to the third floor where Riley saw the Lover's suite minus the bed.  
  
She loved the room. The Red Loveseat with pink heart-shaped pillows. Was her favorite part. Riley thought it was the cutest thing, and gave Sirius a long kiss. Sirius smiled glad Riley liked it. They just sat in the Jacuzzi and talked. Both enjoyed it very much.  
  
They then made their way to the hidden room on the ninth story, and Riley was just as amazed.  
  
Here they enjoyed some Butter beer and cake, a little midnight snack you might say. They again talked and enjoyed each other company, and shared a long passionate kiss.  
  
After all this they went back under the invisibility cloak and he took Riley back to her Common Room and said, and kissed, good-night. Riley enjoyed it very much and was glad Sirius made it up to her that way.  
  
Sirius decided the next person who he needed to ask forgiveness from is Lily. He knew he couldn't get away with something like he did with Riley, Lily would take it the wrong way, and probably get madder.  
  
Sirius thought for a moment and finally decided that the best way would be through humor.  
  
He thought for a while, not quite sure what kind of humor. He racked his brain for anything. Finally after about half an hour of thinking and five migraine pills (Advil, Tylenol, that sort) he decided he would sing a song. He wasn't sure which one though.  
  
Sirius decided the best song, would be from a type of music Lily loved. Of course Sirius had no idea what kind that was, so he decided to ask James. He wasted no time in seeking James out and asking him.  
  
"Yo, James. What's happening?" Sirius asked in a type of gangster way. James knew something was up, Sirius never talked like this.  
  
"What do you want?" James asked and told at the same time.  
  
"I need some information on Lily." Replied Sirius becoming Serious. (no pun intended)  
  
"What kind of info?" Asked James suspiciously.  
  
"Just her favorite type of music." Sirius replied.  
  
"Oh, Country, I believe."  
  
"O.k. thanks."  
  
Sirius got absolutely no ideas from Country as he had no idea what it was. When James has said I believe he did get an idea though. The next morning Lily went to the common room to a great surprise...  
  
Sirius was going to sing I'm a believer by Smash Mouth( I know these singers weren't around back then, but that's o.k. right?) but decided to make it more worth while he'd sing country. He had stayed up late obtaining all means to find out anything he could about it. He also decided to make it up to both Lily and James at the same time, just by making them laugh. He decided to sing Toby Keith. (greatest singer of all time, lol)  
  
The next morning, the moment Lily and James were downstairs, Sirius was ready:  
  
Well, I'm not talking about locking  
  
down forever baby, that would be too  
  
demanding, I'm just talking about two  
  
lonely people who might reach a little  
  
understanding. I'm not talking about  
  
knocking out heaven, with whether  
  
we're wrong or we're right, I'm not talking about hooking up and hanging out, I'm just talking 'bout tonight.  
  
You were sitting on your bar stool talking to some fool who didn't have a clue. I guess he couldn't see you were looking right at me, 'cause I was looking at you too. Then it's do you want to dance, have we ever met, she said hold your horses boy, I ain't that easy to get.  
  
Well, I'm not talking about locking down forever baby, that would be too demanding, I'm just talking about two lonely people who might reach a little understanding. I'm not talking about knocking out heaven, with whether we're wrong or we're right, I'm not talking about hooking up and hanging out, I'm just talking 'bout tonight.  
  
She said I only take it slow, by now you ought to know, that I ain't digging this. If we can start as friends the weekend just might end with a little kiss. She said, I'm a lady looking for a man in my life, who'd make a good husband; I'd make a good wife...wooo, easy now.  
  
Well, I'm not talking about locking down forever baby that would be too demanding, I'm just talking about two lonely people who might reach a little understanding. I'm not talking about knocking out heaven, with whether we're wrong or we're right, I'm not talking about hooking up and hanging out, I'm just talking 'bout tonight.  
  
Yea, I'm just talking about a lil' bit later tonight!  
  
Lily and James just stood their, their mouths wide open. They couldn't believe it. James knew that Sirius didn't listen to country, and Lily was just plain in shock. In fact if you looked at the two of them, you would think they were petrified. In fact when Sirius saw this, he thought he had put them into a coma or something. He got down off the couch and walked over to them.  
  
"Um, you two? Are you o.k.?" Sirius asked. They still didn't move. Sirius tried to get them to come to by waving his hand in front of his face. Nothing.  
  
"O.k. you two, jokes over." Sirius waited. "Seriously, it was just a joke, I was trying to make up for being such a jerk." He said. Finally James blinked.  
  
"Wo, sorry to worry you buddy. You just took me by shock." James said, still trying to focus his eyes.  
  
"What about Lily?" Sirius asked?  
  
"She'll come too eventually. Just help me take her down to the great hall." James said.  
  
The two each took a side and started carrying her downstairs. She was light, but not stiff, her middle part of her buddy still sunk down. It was a pretty funny sight.  
  
By the time they got down to the Great Hall, Lily had just barely opened her eyes. She saw Sirius first, and immediately screamed. She thought Sirius was holding her in his arms. She started squirming around making it difficult to hold her.  
  
The two boys smiled at each other and let go of Lily. She dropped like a rocket to the ground, which was only about two feet, so it didn't hurt her. She stood up, and brushed herself off.  
  
She looked around and saw James. She blushed a little, but quickly got over it.  
  
"Wow Lily, you sure do get scared easily." Sirius laughed. Lily just glared.  
  
"Yea, he was just joking around." James explained.  
  
"I know he was joking, but I mean come on. Out of the blue he starts singing, country no less."  
  
"Well, I was just trying to make up for being such a jerk." Sirius said.  
  
"O.k. O.k." Lily said. "I'm hungry, let's just go eat."  
  
The boys had no complaint to that, and they all entered the Great Hall, with big applause from the Gryffindor's, and a bit from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Apparently, the Gryffindor's told their friends from other houses, and they told their friends. Sirius just smiled.  
  
By the time Lily really did come to, as in she could talk and what not, she decided to find out if Sirius knew any other country songs, preferably Toby Keith, since it was her favorite singer. He said he knew only one other song of his, but it wasn't a fast type song, like the first one he had sung was. It was mellower. Lily asked which song it was.  
  
"Oh, it's called 'We were in Love'" Sirius said. Lily gasped  
  
"Are you serious? You know that song? Oh my GOSH! I love that song. Will you sing it?"  
  
Lily went totally off on the subject, and it was all they could do not to laugh. Sirius finally turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Sure. When would you like me to sing it?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, how bout now?" Lily asked.  
  
"Now, as in right this minute now?" Sirius asked, he even seemed to be blushing.  
  
"Yes, now, I mean come on, it will be perfect. You can make it up to everyone at the same time!" Lily gave him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh, all right Lils, you win." Sirius sighed and stood up.  
  
Sirius decided, why not? He stood up on the stool, and waited for people to look at him. He then started singing:  
  
If I could invent a time machine.  
  
Then baby we'd both be seventeen.  
  
Cruising in my first car  
  
acting like movie stars on Friday night; do you remember those Friday nights  
  
Chorus:  
  
when we were a rock, ready to roll and there was a fire down in our soul  
  
and all the whole world  
  
had to stand still  
  
and turn around us  
  
cause that was the deal  
  
and oh how those nights  
  
when flowing like wine  
  
when I was all yours  
  
and you were all mine  
  
and we were in loove.  
  
(there's more, but don't' feel like writing it all out again.)  
  
When Sirius was finished almost everyone stood up clapping. Sirius bowed and sat down. Then he saw Snape, stand up, clear his throat, and...HE BEGAN TO SING!  
  
The Marauder's and Lily couldn't believe it. How could Snape just stand up and sing? Without being forced. After all, they weren't the ones making him sing. They couldn't even figure out what song he was singing. Then as he came to the chorus they finally could understand him.  
  
[I]Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
  
The hot July moon saw everything  
  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
  
Green on the vine  
  
Like strawberry wine[/I]  
  
The Marauders couldn't hold it in any longer. Not only was that an inappropriate song for the younger years, it was also sung by Deanna Carter, a girl singer. They were laughing so hard that they hadn't even noticed Luscious Malfoy come over, and put something in their goblets.  
  
When Snape had finished, and sat down, so did the Marauders. They picked up their goblets and started drinking. About five minutes later, they began too:  
  
James Potter started breaking out in boils. Not just on his face but all over his body. He looked at his hands and on his arms. Big red boil's all over.  
  
Sirius Black was starting to itch all over. He looked down and saw what looked like mosquito bites. He tried not to itch, but couldn't help it.  
  
Remus Lupin wasn't as bad as the other's. Since he was a werewolf, he was immune to most disease's. Pretty much all he got was a rash on his right arm.  
  
Peter Pettigrew probably got it worse of all. His skin wasn't as tough as the other marauder's. He got both the boils, and the mosquito bites. 


	7. Bad News

Severus Snape and Luscious Malfoy didn't' even attempt to hide their laughter. Lily however, knowing what they had done, walked over to the two laughing boys.  
  
"Don't think you're going to get away with that!" Lily said to the two boys.  
  
"Get away with what?" Snape asked.  
  
"Don't play stupid. You know what I'm talking about." Lily said in an angry tone.  
  
"O.k. fine. What are you going to do about it?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Whoever said [U]I[/U] would do anything about it?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, if you know I did it." Snape started.  
  
"Do you think I'm the only one who knows?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well ,yeah." Snape said.  
  
"Lily snorted. "Yea right! The four of them will get back at you. And they [U]don't[/U] get even! They will get you back worse."  
  
With that Lily turned on her heel, and walked off. The two boys just stared after her. Then looked at each other with fear on their faces.  
  
The two boys however did not have to worry about the Marauder's for long. After all, there were too girls in Slytherin that despised him just as much. There names would have to be the infamous Riley and her Best Friend Sesha. They had witnessed the whole thing, and were already coming up with an idea to get the two Slytherin boys back. Just what that would be however depended on how they would react to the next situation at hand.  
  
The Marauder's were not sure how that had happened to them, but when they saw Riley and Sesha glaring with identical evil expressions on their faces and Snape and Malfoy, and Lily walking away from them, they knew immediately who had done it. They also knew that they would not be the only ones getting back at the two boys.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was proud of herself. She knew that Riley and Sesha knew, and saw their faces, knowing they were both coming up with an equal horrid plan to do to them. She couldn't wait to see what all would happen.  
  
Riley had plenty of plans in her head but she needed more then just Sesha. She needed someone that was a master at pranks. Someone that would get more then even, someone that would get revenge. And that someone was Sirius Black!  
  
The Marauder's all went up to their dormitory to reverse the potion affects. They also wanted to discuss what to do about their pranksteree's.(is that a word?)  
  
"Do you guys no who did it?" James asked.  
  
"Well, it was kind of obvious. Since when would Snape just get up and sing?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Maybe to become as popular as you Sirius" Peter piped in.  
  
"Yea right!" the other marauder's said together.  
  
"Look Pete. Snape would never be able to be like Sirius, and I highly doubt he would want to." Remus explained.  
  
"Oh. Well, he was copying him." Peter tried to defend himself.  
  
"That was a diversion for his accomplice to poor the potion into our drinks." James told Peter.  
  
"Oh. Who was his accomplice?" Peter asked.  
  
"That we're not sure about." Sirius said. "But I bet I know someone that does."  
  
Sirius couldn't wait for classes to be over. He knew Riley would know who helped Snape. Sesha too. They were both in Slytherin. And if they didn't already know, they would be able to find out. Sirius knew that Snape liked one of them. (He was never sure which one. They both talked about it when he was around) And if worse came to worse, they would be able to flirt it out of him. Even if he didn't want to have to ask them to do that.  
  
~With Snape and Malfoy~  
  
"Do you think they will figure it out? I mean, it isn't that easy to track us is it?" Snape asked.  
  
"Don't be stupid Severus. Of course they will know. Lily will definitely tell them. And if not her, then Riley and Sesha. You know them. They are very acquainted with the Gryffindor's. They are a disgrace to us Slytherin's." Malfoy said.  
  
"No, wait. They may be a disgrace. But they are just human. We could use them to our advantage..." Snape then led Malfoy to the boy's dormitory's to talk out their plan.  
  
The next couple days Sesha and Riley noticed the strangest behavior from Snape. First of all, his hair seemed to be a bit different. It took them a couple days to figure it out, then it came to them.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus Snape was having the most difficult week of his life. Malfoy insisted that it was Snape that would have to change. That he, being Malfoy could get any girl, and that he could get her easily. It was Snape that would have to work at it.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Sesha, have you noticed what I have noticed?" Riley asked her.  
  
"Yes, Snape is becoming, normal. But how? How has he changed?" Sesha asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure. I haven't been able to figure it out." Riley and Sesha both became quiet. Trying to figure out what had changed.  
  
"Did he used to wear glasses, and now wears contacts?" Sesha asked.  
  
"No, did he get new robes?" Riley replied.  
  
"Yes. But I don't think that really matters." Sesha tried to think. "Oh my gosh! I think I got it!"  
  
"What? What?" Riley asked.  
  
"His hair! It's not so greasy. It looks like he brushed it, and it has volume!" Sesha said.  
  
"You are right. I can't believe it! Why do you think the change?" Riley asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I kind of like him that way." Sesha blushed, but Riley couldn't help but agree.  
  
The Marauder's also couldn't help but notice this change in Snape. They also couldn't believe the attention he was getting from some of the 6th years. Especially Lily. She seemed to forget that she was mad at him. Here is an example of why:  
  
One day in Potions Lily couldn't help herself but go up to Severus and ask:  
  
"Hey Severus! What's new with you? You seem different." Lily even started to blush.  
  
"I haven't really changed. Just trying some new hair styles" Snape couldn't believe this was working so well.  
  
"Oh, well it suites you. I might even have to ask you out." Lily blushed so red, that you would think she was a cherry.  
  
"Oh, come now. There are other guy's that have stronger feelings for you then me." At this he looked over to James, who looked ready to kill.  
  
"Oh, but my heart is lost to you." Lily looked ready to cry.  
  
"Oh, no it isn't. You just think that because of all these changes I'm going through." with that Snape walked away from Lily to Sesha and Riley.  
  
Lily had seemed to come out of her trance, realized what she did, and fainted.  
  
James and Sirius couldn't help but laugh. Sure, they didn't like Snape, but when Lily was making a fool of herself in front of him, who couldn't laugh? They still decided that Lily was their friend, and would need reviving if she was to learn anything that day. They walked over to her, picked her up, and tried to revive her by lightly slapping her on the cheek. It didn't work. They slapped a little harder. Still nothing. Finally the only thing left to do was to splash water on her face. James muttered some words under his breath and water came out of his want onto Lily's face. That did the trick.  
  
Lily started sputtering, and looked around her. She seemed to have remembered what had happened, because all of a sudden, her face became bright red once again, she quickly stood up, took her seat, and hid her face in a book. (And if ur curious, it was right side up.) The marauder's just laughed.  
  
"Okay class, I'm sure that was all really exciting, but we need to calm down and get to work." The potion's professor said. The class became quiet and they continued with the class.  
  
The next couple weeks were as ordinary and usual as they could be at Hogwarts. December was in the air and everyone was walking around with a cloak on or just over there arms just in case. It was December 21st when Lily got the letter.  
  
[I]Dear Miss Evans;  
  
We are sorry to inform you that your mother has died of depression due to the fact of the death of your father Anthony Evans about three days ago. We know that it may seem as a big shock that your mother could die so soon of depression. We believe it is due to the fact of how your father died. He was murdered by a wizard that you may have heard of. The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. We ask that you stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break, and when the affairs are in order for the funerals, we will be contacting you. Your sister Petunia and your older brother Chad, and younger brother's Jake and Jeremy are doing well. Jeremy misses you, and will probably need you to care for him. He seems to be staying away from the others.  
  
Happy Holiday's Alton Harper [/I]  
  
Lily couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to say. She just walked to her dormitory and sat on her bed. James wasn't sure what had happened, but noticed she left the parchment she was reading on the couch.  
  
James cautiously opened the letter and started reading. The rest of the marauder's watching closely. When he finished he just kind of sat there as if not sure what he should do. He was just thinking of going up to the common room to comfort her when another owl came into the common room. This time with a letter to James.  
  
[I]Mr. Potter  
  
We need to have a meeting with the prefects and Head boy and girl. We need to discuss some important business that has come up.  
  
Headmistress Professor McGonagall. [/I]  
  
James wasn't sure if Lily had also gotten a letter, but his question was answered when she came down the stairs with her prefect badge on and her robes done all nice. He could tell however that she had been crying. He just simply walked up the stairs linked his arm around hers and they walked to Professor Dumbledore's office together.  
  
When they arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office everyone else was already there. They took a seat next to each other and waited for someone to speak. It was Professor McGonagall who spoke first.  
  
"We have decided to have a New Year's Dance if you didn't already know." She said. "And we need to decide what the theme will be."  
  
"I got an idea!" James exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Why not do something like, every couple dresses alike as someone from the past. Like Godric Gryffindor and his wife and couples like that."  
  
"That is a good idea. Perhaps we should set up a time frame though." McGonagall suggested.  
  
"That would be fine" James said.  
  
They talked for a little while more and then the meeting was adjurned.  
  
~*~  
  
James wasn't sure what he would say to Lily. He knew he'd have to say something on the way back to the common room; he couldn't stand the silence any longer. It was bad enough on the way to the meeting. He decided he might as well tell her he had read the letter and there was no point in denying that he had read it.  
  
"Lily" He said in a soft voice. It took her a minute or two to answer  
  
"Yes, James?" Her voice was quiet and sad.  
  
"I read the letter." This time Lily didn't answer. James looked over and saw the tears in her face. He decided just to continue, "I can't say I know what you are going through, but I can say I am here as a shoulder to cry on." Again Lily didn't reply. James wasn't sure what else to say, so he just grabbed Lily by the hand and held it comfortingly. (don't know if that is a word but it is now)  
  
James didn't realize it for a while, and then he figured out, that Lily wasn't headed to the common room. She was headed for a place in the castle he had never been before. He wasn't sure what she was going to do, but he followed anyway.  
  
It took about another fifteen minutes of walking for Lily to finally stop. She looked around for a moment then, seeming satisfied, opened a door that James hadn't noticed until then. She walked in, letting go of James hand. She didn't seem to wait for him, but he decided to follow anyway.  
  
The room was breath taking. James didn't want to move or make any sounds. It had paintings of white birds everywhere. They were in mid flight or nesting or sitting on the ground or sleeping. The background was a sky blue that added perfectly to the white. There was a bed, a couch, and a dresser. He even noticed a door in there. He figured it led to another part of this "house." He noticed other doors too, but they were hard to see. They all blended into the wall, and the door handle was just like a bracelet that just sat there, but was painted with the wall. You couldn't notice the hinges at all. James just stood there staring, then he remembered, Lily.  
  
He looked over to her and saw that she was sitting on the couch. He didn't know what else to do so he went and sat down beside her. They sat in silence yet even longer. Then our of no where she broke down.  
  
"James why did this have to happen to me? My family? We didn't do anything wrong. And to top it all off, they were muggles. How could he have known about them? How could he know he could do that? Tell me James. Tell me!" Lily just sat there with her head in her hands. James wasn't sure what to say. He just took Lily and held her, and then decided the only thing to say was this:  
  
"Lily. We all go through trials in our life. Some seem ridiculous and pointless. As if there is no point to it. Then as we grow older we see the point behind it. We understand that it had to happen. I know it is hard, although I don't know how it must feel. I've never lost someone. But you must know that your parents loved you and you loved them, and still do."  
  
"But what about Petunia? She hates me! How will I face her? She will hate me even more. She will blame me for this. And she'll probably convince the other's too."  
  
"Lily, please. How could Petunia blame you for this?" James knew that he shouldn't be asking questions, but he wanted to understand.  
  
"Because, well I don't know. Ever since I got my letter, she's called me "freak" and she ignores me, and does anything to make my life a living Hell. I just want her to understand me, she doesn't have to love me, but this just makes it all harder."  
  
"Lily, I think she shuns you away because she is scared of change. She doesn't understand what it is like. She is one of those people that doesn't like change."  
  
"What about Jeremy? He is only ten. How will I explain this to him?"  
  
"Lily all I can say is follow your heart."  
  
Lily was glad to have James there. She needed someone to lean on. Someone to understand her. She was glad that person was James. They both just sat there on the couch. Lily crying on James lap, and James putting his hand through her hair, and rubbing her back.  
  
Lily and James walked back to the common room together, linked by the arm, and Lily's head resting on his shoulder. It was late at night, about one in the morning and was surprised to see two figures skirt pass. Knowing as Prefects they needed to check it out, they followed. They only had to follow for a few moments before the two shadows stopped. Lily and James walked over silently and noticed it was Sirius and Riley. They seem to be having a heated discussion about something. The two didn't want to interrupt after all it was there two friends, but they had no choice. James cleared his through and Lily tapped her foot, worries of her home life forgotten.  
  
Sirius and Riley looked up. They both smiled and seemed to be surprised to be caught, especially by these two. They decided they had better explain.  
  
"It's not what you think" Sirius started.  
  
"And what do you think we think happened?" James asked with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Don't act stupid James, it isn't becoming of you." Sirius instantly replied.  
  
"Me? Act stupid? Never!" James laughed.  
  
"Anyway. What were you doing?" Lily asked, looking at Riley.  
  
"Oh. We were talking about Sesha." Riley replied.  
  
"Why in the world would you be talking about her at one in the morning?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because I need help, and Sirius is the only one I can think of to help me." Riley started to blush.  
  
"Omigosh! What happened?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'll give you one guess" Sirius sneered.  
  
"Snape" all four said at once.  
  
"Share with all!" James said.  
  
"Yes, do tell" Lily added. 


	8. Dreams

Tanya J. Potter: Thank you! And the reason they are in Slytherin is because of the connections which you will see in this Chapter.  
  
Okay, so this Chapter.hmmm.I think it gives a lot of information on different subjects. Sorry 'bout taking so long!!! but here it is!  
  
CHAPTER 8: DREAMS  
  
The next day at breakfast Lily and Riley met just outside the Great Hall. Riley had promised to tell her what had happened, that Riley and Sirius had to talk bout at one in the morning.  
  
"So, what happened between Sesha and Snape?" Lily asked.  
  
""Well, you've noticed how Snape has changed?" Riley asked. Lily could remember all to well how she noticed the changes. After all she had made a fool of herself in front of him only a few days earlier.  
  
"Yes" she simply replied.  
  
"Well, he asked Sesha out. But he didn't look like he really wanted to. He looked forced to do so. Well, she must not have noticed his face because she said, well she said.yes." Riley tried so hard not to laugh, and Lily gasped.  
  
"How could she say yes?!?" Lily was so shocked. "I mean we all despise him so much."  
  
"Well, you would have gone out with him. I saw the look on your face." Riley smiled. Lily blushed.  
  
"But I think I would notice if his face looked forced to ask me out." Lily said in her defense.  
  
"True. Perhaps we should just go try and ask Sesha about it." Riley suggested.  
  
"Sounds good." And the two walked off to find her.  
  
~*~  
  
When the two girls found Sesha she was sitting alone at the Slytherin table. Snape was no where to be seen. They figured that was good because then he wouldn't interrupt them in the middle of something, such as talking about why she was going out with him. They both took a seat on either side of her and Riley started the interrogation.  
  
"So, Sesha, I heard you and Snape are now going steady." She said.  
  
"Yes." Was all Sesha said.  
  
"How is it going?" Lily asked.  
  
"Good." Apparently Sesha wasn't going to open up, so it was time for plan B.  
  
"Fine if you are going to be that way we will just be blunt with you. What is up?" Riley said.  
  
"What do you mean what is up? The sky is up, the ceiling, people taller then me." Sesha replied, smiling.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny. Come on. You know as well as we do that you loathe Snape. Why are you going out with him?" Lily asked.  
  
"How bad do you want to know?" Sesha started looking around, seeing if anyone who associated with Snape was around.  
  
"Really bad. Now come on tell us!" Riley said.  
  
"All right, fine. I heard him and Luscious talking the other day." She started. The other two stayed quiet waiting for her to go on. "I heard them saying that they wanted to get someone close to James and Sirius to stop them from pulling a prank on them. They knew I was good friends with you and you were good friends with James. They figured I could convince you to convince them to not do anything bad to them." Sesha stopped to take a breath and then continued. "And in Potions when you made a fool of yourself in front of them, I knew it might work. So I knew I had to take action. When Snape asked me to be his boyfriend.," She noticed the two's faces and said, " and yes, I did notice the look of disgust on his face, I said yes. It was very hard for me not to laugh but what is one to do?" Sesha smiled.  
  
"Oh. That explains a lot." Riley said. Lily just kind of sat there, she was looking at the Great Hall doors. She appeared to be in shock.  
  
"Lily, earth to Lily." Riley said while Sesha waved her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought I saw something. I guess since.well anyway. What were you saying?" Lily asked.  
  
Riley and Sesha just laughed, Sesha of course had no idea what had happened to Lily, but laughed at her temporary spaced out moment. Riley was debating whether or not to tell Sesha what happened but decided that Lily would tell her when she was ready. Plus Riley was glad to see Lily thinking of something besides the death of her parents.  
  
"Sesha had just finished explaining about her and Snape." Riley answered for her.  
  
"Oh, I heard the beginning of it." Lily said, "Then I just started spacing out."  
  
"Okay. Well, let's let Sesha continue with her plan." Riley suggested. Just at that moment the bell rang for classes.  
  
"Dang't!" Lily exclaimed. She had wanted to hear the plan that Sesha had but now she would have to go to transfiguration. It's not that Lily didn't like transfiguration or Professor McGonagall she just wanted to hear what Sesha had to say.  
  
~Later that night after dinner in the common room with the Marauder's~  
  
"So when should we strike?" James asked.  
  
"I think we "strike" tomorrow. I don't want to wait any longer to get revenge!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"But we don't know their status. They are also planning something! I mean come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed the change in Snape." Remus added.  
  
"That can't mean much." Peter said.  
  
"Oh yes it can. If they could pull something like what they did to us off, then they can pull off anything." Remus explained.  
  
"No, they can't. That was a lucky shot! I was under a lot of stress at the time." Sirius was still extremely mad.  
  
"Actually Remus has a point." James shook his head up and down.  
  
"How? They are no good slime ball Slytherin's!" Sirius was now out of his seat.  
  
"Sirius! Calm down! We need to think this out fully! Maybe we should bring in Lily." James pulled Sirius down onto the couch.  
  
"Lily has enough going on in her life right now." Remus said quietly.  
  
"True, but she also is good friends with certain Slytherin's." James smiled.  
  
"Good point. Riley and Sesha are Slytherin's and usually knows what is going on." Remus agreed.  
  
"Okay then. It is agreed we wait longer." James asked.  
  
"Deal!" The other two said.  
  
"Sirius?" James looked in his best friends direction.  
  
"Oh, fine!"  
  
~*~  
  
That night Lily was extremely restless. She had finally fallen asleep around one or two in the morning, but she tossed and turned all night. Finally when she stopped moving she had a dream:  
  
[I]There stood a man and a woman, who they were Lily couldn't tell. They seemed to be waiting for something. She wasn't sure what they could be waiting for. The house they were in was as empty as anything. She decided while she was waiting for whatever they were waiting for to explore the room. The walls were painted a light green with yellow stripes. (Yuck!) There were paintings and pictures of people all over. They weren't moving so Lily knew this was a muggle home. If only she knew who the two people were. She figured she might as well ask them.  
  
"Excuse me." She politely said. They two didn't move or acknowledge she said anything. She decided they must not have heard her. "Excuse me!" She said a little louder. They still made no movement or any way to let her know they knew she was there. She figured this was some kind of dream, and so no one could really see her. Come to think of it, Lily noticed she couldn't really see herself either. So she just stood and waited.  
  
About five minutes later whatever the couple was waiting for must have happened or arrived because they started talking to each other. Lily couldn't really understand what they were saying, they were speaking in another language. It took Lily a while then she figured it out, they were speaking in Spanish. Lily tried to remember what little Spanish she knew. Which really was the bare minimum of how to survive in a Spanish environment. They were, "Where is the restroom" and "Is there a place to sleep" and things like that.  
  
All of a sudden the two stopped talking and looked around. Lily looked around with them. She felt a gust of wind. It came from the door which she hadn't noticed before. In walked a figure in a cloak. Lily tried to see if she could see a face, but all she saw was blackness. The other two in the room just stood there, holding each other close. It was then Lily noticed who they were. It was.. [/I]  
  
"Lily. Lily wake up." Sara was calling her name.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." Lily said groggily waving a hand around.  
  
"Whatever you say. You've missed breakfast." Sara told her. Lily was certainly awake after this.  
  
"What! I missed breakfast! Why didn't you get me up sooner?" Lily sat up and looked at her clock. It said 11:30 a.m.  
  
"I figured you were tired. I thought you would wake up soon. When you didn't and James asked where you were I decided to come get you up." Sara said, backing away.  
  
"Well, please don't let me sleep again. I need to be able to get up. Sleeping in is not an option." Lily's green eyes had fire in them. Sara didn't understand, the last time her eyes had been like that was when The Dark Lord had killed her aunt, and that was two years ago.  
  
"Lily? Are you okay? Why are you all fired up like that. You only slept in an extra couple hours. Sleeping in never hurt anybody." Sara knew she had gone too far with the look Lily gave her.  
  
"Sleeping in may not have hurt anyone but it sure can kill!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Oh my gosh Lily! What are you [I]talking[/I] about? What happened?" Sara asked, taking a seat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Do you know how my Aunt died? She was late for work because she slept in. On her way out the door she realized she forgot something. She went back inside for it and who was there? Lord Voldemort he was going to do something and she walked in on it, and [I]died[/I]!" Lily burst into tears. Sara didn't know what to do so she just sat there and held her. She knew it must be hard for Lily to have to remember that. But Sara also knew it was partly her fault for arguing with what Lily wanted to do with her life, such as not sleep in late.  
  
~In the common room with the Marauder's~  
  
"Where are they? Sara was supposed to get Lily up fifteen minutes ago!" James exclaimed. He couldn't understand what would be taking them so long.  
  
"Calm down dude, they'll be down. They are probably making themselves all pretty." Sirius smirked.  
  
"Lily isn't like that. Especially when she just wakes up." James told him.  
  
"Well, look who knows so much!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"I'm going to go check on them." James decided and stood up.  
  
"Wo man. You don't want to walk in on anything." Sirius warned.  
  
"I'll knock first." And James started walking up the stairs to where the sixth year girls' dorm was. He knocked on the door and waited. No one came. He put his ear to the door and heard muffled sobs. He decided to just walk in. Hoping no one was getting dressed. He opened the door slowly and there was Lily crying and Sara holding her looking confused.  
  
"Sara? Lily? What happened?" James asked slowly.  
  
"She's just having a bad crisis." Sara said. Lily had told her about her parents' death.  
  
"Here. Move aside. I'll hold her." James walked over and motioned for Sara to move. Sara did and James scooped Lily up onto his lap. She was so tiny and frail. James just wanted to make it all better.  
  
Lily looked up into James face and tried to smile. She was glad to be back in his arms, she always felt so safe. She didn't ever want to leave them. Lily surprised herself, at the beginning of fourth year she wanted absolutely nothing to do with James and his gang, but now she had NO idea what she would do without them.  
  
"It's okay Lily, I'm here" James said in a soothing voice. Lily just nodded and lay her head on his arm. She felt like a little child in her daddy's lap. She was safe and warm, but knew the moment could not last forever. Then she remembered the last time she had sat on her daddy's lap.  
  
[I] "Daddy hold me, please!" nine year old Lily Evans pleaded with her dad. She had just gotten back from school and the kids were picking on her again. She had accidentally ruined a sand castle some kids were making. It wasn't her fault she had gotten mad that they wouldn't let her join them and it just, blew up.  
  
"Why hunny? What happened?" Anthony Evans, her father, asked.  
  
"They made fun of me again!" the younger Lily started to cry. "I didn't mean to do it. They were telling me I couldn't play with them, and I got mad, and it blew up. I didn't mean to I didn't mean to!" she was crying so hard that she hiccupped with every other word.  
  
"Oh hunny! That is awful! Come here." And Anthony held his daughter. She just cuddled up in his strong arms and fell asleep. That was the last time she had ever sat in her daddy's lap, and she would never be able to again.[/I]  
  
"Lily. Lily are you awake?" James asked looking down at her. She came out of her day dream and sat up, she scooted off of James lap and just sat on her bed staring.  
  
"Lily. Come on I thought we had took care of this." James said, still in a soft voice.  
  
"We had. Do you know the last time I had sat in my dad's lap was when I was nine? Now I'm sixteen and I'll never get the chance again. I loved my daddy, and he was always there for me, same with my mum. Oh James I just don't understand!" Lily didn't cry this time. She just sat staring at the floor.  
  
"I think it is time to go talk to Professor Dumbledore. I know he said to stay over Christmas Break, but maybe we can convince him to let you go home. I think you need to be with your family." James suggested. Lily just shook her head yes and he lead her to the Headmaster's office.  
  
When they arrived at Dumbledore's office he was just sitting behind his desk as if waiting for the two of them. They both took a seat on the other side and waited a moment before either of them spoke.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, we have a favor to ask." James broke the silence.  
  
"What is it?" Professor Dumbledore looked from one to the other as if thrying to read their minds.  
  
"Could Lily go see her siblings next week?" James asked.  
  
"I would have to check the status and where they are, but I will certainly try." Professor Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Thank you very much." Lily whispered [rule]  
  
That night Lily had the dream again. It started out just the same, but got further into it.  
  
[I]The other two in the room jus stood there, holding each other close. It was then Lily noticed who they were. It was her mum and dad. But now how she knew them. They were much younger, Lily thought it was when thy only had Petunia and her.  
  
Lily tried to figure out who was under the cloak, but didn't have time when he started speaking.  
  
"You two need to come with me." He said  
  
"We already told you our decision." Anthony replied.  
  
"Ah, but I bet I can persuade you, I know about your little flower. Lily. [/I]  
  
Lily woke up breathing very hard. She decided she better write down the dream before she forgot it. She looked at the clock when she finished writing it down. It was two o'clock in the morning. Lily needed to talk to someone, but she wasn't sure who. James was the only person she could think of. She didn't really want to wake him up, but could not think of another option.  
  
She left her dormitory and walked down the stairs to the common Room. She looked around for a moment, debating with herself about whether or not she really wanted to wake him up. Lily figured there wasn't much more option so she started on her way up the stairs.  
  
When she reached the door to the sixth year boys dormitory she stopped again. Now was the time to go back to her dorm if she wanted to. Lily slightly opened the door. She walked in very quietly. Tip-toeing to James bed Lily wondered what she would say.  
  
"James" She whispered. "James wake up." Lily felt like a little girl wanting something from her parents, but was afraid to ask.  
  
"Huh? What? James opened his eyes looking for the speaker.  
  
"It's me Lily."  
  
"Lily? what are you doing in here?" James was awaked now. He was sitting up looking at the outline of Lily. It was still too dark to see her fully.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
Without another word, James stood up, took Lil by the hand and led her out the door to the common room.  
  
"Okay spill." He said.  
  
"I've had this dream two nights in a row, and I need someone's opinion on it. I couldn't think of anyone else to tell." She looked at James who didn't say anything. She figured he just wanted her to continue. "It takes place when I was no older than two..."And Lily told him all about it.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe it! Who could it be?" James asked.  
  
"That is what I couldn't figure it out. I never saw his face. I'm not even sure my parents knew who it was." Lily explained.  
  
"Well, I am not totally sure what it could mean. It might have happened or might not have." James said.  
  
"Do you think Professor Dumbledore would know?" Lily asked.  
  
"Possibly. We could see him later today. Maybe after breakfast. Today is the start of Christmas break after all." James suggested.  
  
"Okay sounds good." 


	9. Christmas

CHRISTMAS Sorry for the VERY long wait, I have no excuse. I am just really sorry. Hopefully y'all won't have to wait as long next time. (If anyone is still reading ( )  
  
~In Dumbledore's office~ "Professor what do you think the dream could mean?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, I can't say I knew your family then Lily. Perhaps Petunia would know." He answered.  
  
"Professor, she was four, I highly doubt she would know more then me about it." Lily told him.  
  
"True. But the mind can amaze us. We still don't know all that the human mind is capable of." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"I still don't know. I could ask if I am able to visit them." Lily crossed her fingers.  
  
"Oh yes, about that. I was able to let you visit them. You will be allowed two days, Christmas eve and Christmas day." He told her.  
  
"Okay, thank you so much! You have NO idea how much this means to me!" Lily uncrossed her fingers.  
  
"Yes, now if that is all you may be on your way." Lily stood up and shook Dumbledore's hand, and went on her way.  
  
Christmas Eve was two days away. Lily couldn't wait until she would be able to see Jeremy. She just knew that he would need her. They always seemed to connect better. Lily went up to her dormitory to pack what she could now so she would not put it off.  
  
Christmas Eve came and Lily was on her way to her childhood home. She couldn't wait to see her brother's. She kind of wanted to see Petunia but more for support then because it was something to look forward to. Jeremy was who she most wanted to see. He was the youngest child and needed the most care for. He was only ten. He would be eleven June 20th. He also seemed to get picked on a lot by the other kids, the only sibling he found comfort in was Lily.  
  
When Lily arrived at the home Jeremy rushed out to meet her and engulfed her in a big hug. She returned it and noticed how big he was getting. She got tears in her eyes as Jared and Chad came out too. They each hugged but not for long. Petunia came out but stood in the doorway. She didn't acknowledge Lily in anyway, but told the other's to come in, dinner was ready.  
  
Lily didn't really try to let this bring her down. She just wanted to enjoy the time with her siblings. Jeremy seemed to have a lot to tell to Lily and Chad and Jared seemed to be mad at her. She wasn't sure what she had done, but Jeremy finally told her it was because of him. He wouldn't talk to the other two unless he had to. And Petunia wasn't being much help. She wouldn't really talk to anyone.  
  
That night the Evan's children gathered around the fire in the living room to open the traditional Christmas Eve gift. Lily wasn't really sure what to expect. The kids didn't get her a present during the school year because she was so far away; it was always her mum and dad that sent her something. She wasn't really expecting anything but hoped that the her brother's and sister wouldn't feel bad that Lily got them something and they didn't get her anything.  
  
Jeremy opened the present from Petunia. It was a book on the Holocaust. Lily figured Petunia was still in a sour mood from her parent's death and didn't feel like getting anything happy for her siblings. Jared opened the present from Chad. It was a football. Chad opened the present from Lily, it was a magical Soccer Ball. It let you play like a pro. Petunia opened the present from Jeremy, it was a cute blouse, a light yellow color that buttoned all the way up.  
  
It was Lily's turn to open a present. She wasn't sure which one to open. (As it turned out everyone sent her a gift) She decided to open Petunia's, just to get it over with. There was a pair of purple and a pair of pink socks. Lily just looked at them, fought back tears and looked up.  
  
"Thank you Petunia." She mustered a sad smile to give to Petunia. Petunia merely shook her head to say she accepted the thank you.  
  
"Lily, will you take me to bed?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Sure Jeremy. Come on." Lily held out her hand for Jeremy to take. Jeremy stood up and walked upstairs with Lily, the whole time Petunia was looking daggers at them.  
  
~At Hogwarts~  
  
James never imagined he would still be missing Lily. He thought after the first day or two, he would be too involved in the prank to worry about missing Lily. But alas the prank was done December 23rd. It had been because of Sirius that it had been done so early. He just couldn't wait any longer to get revenge on Malfoy and Snape.  
  
~The Prank~ (dedicated to Riley [The TRUE Riley] for the idea)  
  
"Come on! Let's get this done!" Sirius was complaining.  
  
"We have to wait for Remus. He won't be back until tomorrow." James explained.  
  
"How am I supposed to wait that long? I can't wait that long, I just need to get this prank over with!" Sirius said, almost yelling.  
  
"Calm down, Padfoot. This will give us the time to make sure Peter fully understands the plan, and doesn't screw it up." James said, hoping this would calm Sirius down.  
  
"FINE!" Sirius slumped back into his seat and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
~Later with Remus~  
  
"So, when tomorrow are we going to do this?" Remus asked.  
  
"After lights out. I got the password to Slytherin from Sesha." James explained to Remus.  
  
"Oh. And how are we supposed to get there without being caught?" Remus asked.  
  
"The Invisibility Cloak." James simply stated.  
  
"How are we all supposed to fit." Remus asked.  
  
"Peter will be a rat, so it will just be the three of us." James answered.  
  
~That night (The REAL prank)~  
  
"Quiet!" James hissed from under the Invisibility cloak.  
  
"Sorry, but Moony was stepping on my toes. It hurt." Sirius complained.  
  
"Well, try not to complain so loudly."  
  
The Marauder's were almost to the Slytherin Common Room, they just had one more flight of stairs to go down. As soon as they reached the Slytherin common Room, they started down the stairs to the sixth year boys' dormitory. They entered quietly, and Peter turned back into his original self. They quietly took out their supplies and walked over to the two beds. Remus and Sirius took Snape and James and Peter took Malfoy. After they were finished they quietly gathered themselves together and left.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
At breakfast the Marauder's quietly ate waiting for Malfoy and Snape to enter. They didn't have to wait very long, it was about five minutes afterwards they came in. The whole hall gasped at what they saw.  
  
Both Malfoy and Snape were walking like they were cowboys. You know, taking steps outwards yet going forward. Everyone looked down and saw why. There were fragments of waxing paper still stuck to their legs. The reason everyone could see their legs was because there was an invisibility spell on their robes just above the knee.  
  
Their hair was also spiked and changed colors every couple of seconds, it was pink, then purple, blue, yellow, green, orange, red, pink, purple...you get the idea. The whole hall didn't even try to contain their laughter, they just let it all out laughing hysterically. A few people were even on the floor laughing. (I would be, how about you?? [lol])  
  
The Marauder's just sat eating their breakfast trying to look as innocent as possible. If that IS possible  
  
~Back with Lily~  
  
Lily ended up spending the night in Jeremy's room with him. He was scared a lot, and Petunia didn't help much. She seemed to be yelling a lot lately, mostly at him too. Saying he always got in the way and said he always caused disaster wherever he was. Lily didn't really know what to do for him, so she just held him until he fell asleep. She didn't want to leave him, so she climbed into bed next to him.  
  
~Jared and Chad~  
  
"What is up with Lily and Jeremy?" Jared asked to Chad.  
  
"I'm not sure; she used to be so friendly to all of us, same with Jeremy." Chad answered, as confused as Jared.  
  
"Do you think Jeremy is magic?" Jared asked.  
  
"It's possible, he does make strange things happen when he gets mad at Petunia. Which is like ALL the time." Chad said.  
  
"Can you blame him? I mean, all she does is yell at him."  
  
"All she does is yell at ALL of us! I wanted Lily to come and calm her down, but Petunia won't barely even look at Lily, moreover talk to her."  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Jared asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we got to think of something, and quick!" Chad exclaimed.  
  
~Hogwarts~  
  
James couldn't bare the loneliness anymore. It just wasn't the same at Hogwarts without Lily. He also knew it was worse because of the reason she wasn't there with him. He didn't know what else to do but write her a letter. She would hopefully get it as she was opening his gift. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
[I]Lily, I hope you are having a somewhat good time with your siblings. I'm sure the majority of them are enjoying your company. (Of course I'm saying your brother's. I highly doubt Petunia was/is ecstatic to see you) Anyway, I hope you enjoy my gift, I took one look at it and knew it was just for you.  
  
I am missing you greatly and can not wait for you to come home. Yes, I am referring to Hogwarts as home, because it feels so like a home with you here. When you get back I'm sure we will have a lot to tell to each other. Love, James[/I]  
  
James read it over and smiled. It sounded perfect although he couldn't fit all his emotions that he was feeling into the letter. He then sent it off with his owl and got into bed. He woke up early the next morning to a lot of presents on the end of his bed. As tradition he waited for the rest of the Marauders to wake up so they could open them in turn.  
  
When all four of them were awake, they sat in a circle on the floor of their dormitory and started with Peter, opening up presents. They opened one at a time and it took about half an hour to get through all of them. Finally James reached Lily's present. He didn't really want to open it in front of the others but it was too late. It was the only present he had left and they could all see it. He slowly took off the card and read:  
  
[I]James, I am sorry for not being there when you open this. I really do want to see your expression, but I will have to wait until I return. I hope you enjoy it. Love, Lily[/I]  
  
James was very curious as what it could be. He wasn't sure if it was something special or she was just saying that. He slowly undid the wrapping paper when Sirius spoke.  
  
"Come on man! Just open it, we all want to know as badly as you do!" Sirius spoke very true. Peter and Remus were practically bouncing off their feet wanting to see what it was.  
  
James decided to quicken it up and tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was a circular hand held mirror. (think beauty and the beast) There was another note from Lily:  
  
[I]James, this is a magical mirror, if I am in an appropriate place (meaning not in the shower or getting dressed or anything like that) then you will be able to see what I am doing. I will not know if you are looking at me or watching me, so be warned now. But I will always be cautious of what I am doing, just in case. Lily[/I]  
  
James couldn't believe it. It was like a wish come true. This was exactly what he had been wanting to do. See Lily, see how she was, see if she needed him. He couldn't wait to try it out. But decided to wait until later in the day.  
  
~With Lily~  
  
Christmas day was a sad day for Lily. She wasn't sure what to expect for her presents. After all she didn't have any friends wit her. All she had was her brothers, and Petunia, if you could really count her. For the first part of Christmas morning she cooked crepes for her siblings. She enjoyed being able to cook again, she hadn't done it for so long.  
  
They sung Christmas carols and played a few board games together. They even watched "It's a Wonderful Life" and the cartoon of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas." (The Grinch wasn't out back then) Finally after Christmas dinner it was time to open presents.  
  
Jeremy was the first to open all his presents. From Lily he got a journal that lighted up at night only for the user. He got pants from Jared and Lego's from Chad.  
  
Jared received a pencil that changed colors from Lily, a book on soccer from Jeremy, and a sweater from Petunia.  
  
Chad got a soccer sweater from Petunia, a soccer book from Jeremy.  
  
Petunia probably got the worse presents of all. From Lily she received a toe rin, a bra from Chad, and matching underwear from Jared. She didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
Finally Lily opened her presents. She got a locket from Jeremy, a charm bracelet from Chad, and a bag of Hershey's kisses and hugs from Jared. She was surprised to see another gift under the tree for her. She looked at the card and saw it was from James. She didn't want to open it in front of Petunia so she excused herself and took it up to her room.  
  
~At Hogwarts~  
  
James decided to try out Lily's mirror after dinner. He wasn't exactly sure what she would be doing, but didn't want to have to wait to see her any longer.  
  
He picked up the mirror and watched as it formed in to Lily's bedroom. (He had seen it once before) He was Lily sitting on her bed looking at something. He soon realized it was the present he gave her. She hadn't opened it yet! James was excited, he would be able to see her reaction to it.  
  
~Back with Lily~  
  
Lily slowly removed the card from the package and started to read it:  
  
[I]Lily, Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy your present and Petunia isn't being too hard on you. Love, James[/I]  
  
Lily was just getting to the present when an owl came in the window. It landed on the present and Lily untied the letter. It was as the owl flew out the window that Lily realized whose owl it was. It was James. She opened the letter and read it. Tears swelled in her eyes and she read his loving words.  
  
She set the letter aside and went back to opening the present. It was in one big box and then in three littler boxes. She took out the biggest of the little boxes. When she opened it she gasped. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was on a gold chain (she wasn't sure how many karats) and the charm thing on it was a water lily. She then opened the medium sized box to find a bracelet of the same kind. Then came the smallest box. Inside was a ring with a small diamond on the end of it with a silver band. Lily couldn't believe it, it was all so beautiful. She took them all out of the box and put them on. (the ring on her right hand if you were wondering)  
  
~With James~  
  
James was so glad to see Lily liked her present. He knew it was an expensive one, but he couldn't resist. He had planned on asking her out when she opened it, but since he wasn't with her he couldn't do that. Just then a voice startled him.  
  
"Boy oh boy, aren't you a spender!" Sirius chuckled. James whirled around to find out who had startled him.  
  
"Shut up. You know she's worth that. And more!" James started blushing.  
  
"Wow! Someone has it B-A-D! And for a red-head no less. We all knew you liked her, but to spend more on her then your three friends." Sirius made a "tutting" noise with his tongue.  
  
"Shut up. You're just jealous!" James said, still blushing.  
  
"Jealous of what? A girlfriend you don't have, and I do? Yep, real jealous I am." Sirius was getting a bit angry. He was only making a joke, but James was making it personal.  
  
James couldn't think of anything to say so he put the mirror away and stormed out of the boy's dormitory.  
  
~In the Slytherin Common Room~  
  
"Riley, what did Sirius get you? Come on, tell me!" Sesha exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm kind of afraid to open his present. It's not exactly a safe thing to just be opening." Riley joked.  
  
"Come on. He's not going to pull a prank on Christmas!" Sesha was getting anxious.  
  
"Don't be surprised, but I'll open it." Riley grabbed the package from her pile of presents and starting un-wrapping it. She started to laugh when she saw it.  
  
"What? What is it?" Sesha asked.  
  
All Riley could do was hand her the package. She was laughing too hard to say anything. When Sesha received it she started laughing to. Inside was wax stuff (for like when you wax your legs) and pink and purple hair dye (which changed colors when using the correct spell) and fabric paint which changed colors.  
  
"Oh my! Wonder where he got this from." Sesha joked.  
  
"Yes. But they didn't use the fabric paint did they?" Riley answered.  
  
"I don't think they needed too. They were in bad enough shape as it is." Just then Malfoy and Snape walked over to see what they two girls were laughing about.  
  
"And what exactly is so funny?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Nothing." They both said, trying to hide the present under all the garbage. But the two didn't move fast enough. Snape snatched (sn-atched) up the present and looked inside. His face grew pale and even more revolting.  
  
"Well, well. Isn't this amusing." Snape said thrusting the present back to the two girls.  
  
"Actually it is. And it sure could come in handy again. If we ever got mad..." Sesha trailed off. Malfoy and Snape got the drift and walked off, talking in soft whispers.  
  
"Well, that was a good way to get rid of them." Riley said. And the two girls started laughing yet again.  
  
~With Lily~ Lily was sad to say good-bye. She would not be able to come back to visit her now broken family until school was out. And it was only December. She hugged them all good-bye (except Petunia, they just kind of nodded heads) She walked with the ministry member to the car and was on her way to the train station. She had tears in her eyes and was ready to just jump out and go back to her brother's. She didn't want to have to wait until summer. Instead she just sat in the back of the car with tears streaming down her face.  
  
~With James~ James was watching Lily as she got in the car. When he saw the tears he couldn't wait for her to get back to Hogwarts. He wanted to comfort her, hold her, make her feel safe as he knew she did when she was in his arms. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to wait to ask her the question that was in his heart. He needed to know, and let her know what was hidden away.  
  
~Lily~ When Lily arrived at the station the ministry gave her a piece of paper. He said when she entered the platform it would transfer her to Hogwarts in Professor Dumbledore's office. Lily just shook her head yes, meaning she understood, and walked into the platform.  
  
"Welcome back Lily!" Professor Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. He knew she was still sad to be away from her family, but also knew helping her grieve would do nothing. "You may go back to you common room. I'm sure there is a certain boy there waiting for you."  
  
Lily just shook her head yes and walked out of Professor Dumbledore's office. She slowly dragged her feet along to the 7th floor. When she entered the common room she didn't see anyone to really say hi to (even though James was on the couch by the fire) and walked up the steps to the dormitory. James didn't go after her because he wasn't sure what had happened to make her cry. (but she didn't have tears in her eyes then, he had just cn her member?)  
  
As James watched Lily go up the stairs a song popped into his head, one he had heard his parents listening to one time. (Now, if u usually don't read the lyrics, I ask, plz read these ones. It's VITAL to the ff)  
  
I was taught to believe, and never to doubt The man up above, knows what he's talking about. So when I heard that voice, so loud and clear, Speak to my heart I knew that she must be near.  
  
The maker said take her and love her forever Take care of her for life And treat her right  
  
I never was the one for listening very well I walked my own way and felt what I felt Further out of touch with the master plan she was like a flight to the promised land  
  
And The maker said take her and love her forever Take care of her for life Never forsake her, don't be a heartbreaker The maker said take her and treat her right. Just treat her right  
  
He placed an angel in the palm of my hands And for once of my life I obeyed his commands  
  
I'll take her and lover her forever Take care of her for life Never forsake her, don't be a heartbreaker The maker said take her and treat her right. Just treat her right. Just treat her right.  
  
The maker said take her and love her forever; Take care of her for life. Never forsake her, don't be no heartbreaker The maker said take her and treat her right. And treat her right  
  
For life  
  
(Alabama's The Maker said Take Her)  
  
Lily didn't know what it was, but something drew her to the common room couch about five minutes later. As she approached it she saw James writing something down. Without making a sound she looked over her shoulder and read:  
  
[I]Lily is what makes my life go round and when I get the courage to tell her, this will be our song, because this is how I feel about her.[I/]  
  
And under it was the song. Lily got tears in her eyes yet again. She walked to the other side of the couch and just stared at James. It took him a while to look up, but when he did and saw the tears in her eyes he closed the notebook and stood up. Lily just put a finger on his lips, letting him know to be quiet, and kissed him.  
  
When they pulled away from each other James just looked into Lily's eyes and Lily looked into his. James wanted to say something but wasn't sure what he should say. Lily did though.  
  
"Omigosh! I'm so sorry!" Lily started to blush. She knew James had feeling for her but what if it was just brother and sister feelings?  
  
Lily started walking off towards the girls' dormitories. James grabbed her arm and said, "Wait!"  
  
Lily turned around, not sure what to expect. Was he going to tell her it was a mistake? Would he embrace her? Lily was just too confused.  
  
"What was the for?" James voice wasn't accusing, but as confused as Lily felt.  
  
"I don't know..." Lily decided she might as well tell the truth. "Well, actually. I read what you wrote. And...and..I just felt like kissing you.." Lily put her head down.  
  
"James lifted her head up by putting his hand under her chin. "It was nice." He smiled.  
  
"Uh..thanks?" Lily let out a small laugh.  
  
"Can I kiss you this time?" James asked. Lily just shook her head yes. 


	10. Amnesia

Hehe, I kinda like this part!!! LOL. Well, yeah. A/N: this is a MUCH sooner update, don't ya think?? hehe. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing u recognize, J.K. Deserves most of the credit. Please don't sue, I have nothing. (Y'all get the point, rite?)  
  
AMNESIA  
  
~Riley and Sirius~  
  
"Hey sweet thang!" Sirius joked.  
  
"Hey there honey." Riley joined in.  
  
"Okay, enough of the jokes. What should we do for the next hour?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Actually, [I]I[/I] wanted to speak with Lily." Riley answered.  
  
"You don't want to do anything with me?" Sirius acted hurt.  
  
"Of course. But I haven't talked to or seen Lily for a week. I see you once or twice a day." Riley explained.  
  
"Fine! Go hang with your friend. Just leave your boyfriend here to rot."  
  
"Sounds good. Bye." Riley gave Sirius a peck on the cheek and started towards the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
~With Riley and Lily~  
  
"How was your 'vacation'?" Riley asked.  
  
"If you're talking about Christmas, then it was refreshing to be with my family. The only sad part is that I wasn't able to go to the funeral." Lily explained.  
  
"Oh. Did Petunia cause you much annoyance or pain?" Riley asked.  
  
"No. She wouldn't talk to me, but that was about it." Lily said.  
  
"Oh. Okay. So what did James do when you got back?" Lily started blushing.  
  
"Not much. I went straight up to the dormitories." Lily said. And it wasn't a COMPLETE lie.  
  
"Oh please! There [U]had[/U] to be more to it then that! You blushed, I SAW you." Riley prompted.  
  
"Well, I went back downstairs and he was sitting on the couch." Lily `finished'  
  
"Oh come on! Hurry and tell me or I'll find out from Sirius." Riley threatened.  
  
"Fine!" Lily again started to tell the story; "I saw him writing something and read it. It was about me. I walked in front of him and...kissed him." Lily started to blush again.  
  
"Omigosh! You [I]kissed[/I] him! How did he react?" Riley wanted details.  
  
"He kissed me about a minute or two later." Lily simply said.  
  
"So...you tow a couple yet?"  
  
"I...I don't know. I'll...I just don't know. I don't think so though." Lily had actually been wondering the same thing.  
  
Lily looked down at her watch and gasped. "Oh my gosh! It's nearly eleven. I need to get back." Lily started to stand up.  
  
"You're right, we should get back. So, I'll se you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, bye." And the two went their separate ways.  
  
The rest of December and halfway through January went smoothly without much out of the ordinary. James and lily had become ALMOST inseparable, but were not "officially" a couple. No matter how much someone would tell them they should be, or already were. They would not get together.  
  
Around January 13th (which happened to be a Friday) something did happen. Whether it was good or not, no one could say. Even in the future it will still be debated of whether it was good or bad.  
  
At breakfast that morning Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement;  
  
"Yesterday evening the Dark Lord, also known as Lord Voldemort, disappeared." Dumbledore paused here waiting for the students to digest the news, and then he continued.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic had just gotten a location on where he was, which I will not be sharing with you. When they entered the place where he was staying, he seemed to have disappeared.  
  
"We know he did not disapparate because they had put a spell around the place. They had also seen him in the building seconds before they entered.  
  
"The reason I am telling you this is because you need to know what is happening outside of Hogwarts."  
  
With that Dumbledore sat down. The whole great hall started buzzing with talk about what they just heard. Lily just kind of sat there not entirely sure of how to react.  
  
"If he is missing then will he attack people?" She though. "Or will they attacks stop until he resurfaces?"  
  
"James, as if reading her mind, said, "It's okay Lily. I'm sure your family is safe."  
  
"Thanks." Lily said, giving James a small smile.  
  
~*~  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts that day was different then any other lesson they had had before. Professor Callaway seemed to have taken the news of Lord Voldemort to heart. He started the lesson with;  
  
"I have been way behind in teaching you all. I have been concentrating on dueling, and monsters. But what about curses? Do you know about those? No. So I must teach you about them today." He said this with vigor and a kind of mad excitement.  
  
"So, who knows about the unforgivable curses?" He asked. Lily raised her hand.  
  
"There is the crustaceous (sp?) Impendent (I think that is right???) and Avada Kedrava." She quietly said.  
  
"That is correct." Professor Callaway said in the same voice. "Does anyone know the effects of them?" This time James raised his hand.  
  
"Crustaceous is immense pain, Impendent is where you control their mind, and Avada Kedrava is the killing curse." James said them just as quietly as Lily.  
  
"That is correct. Ten points to Gryffindor for each of you." Professor Callaway paused for a moment before continuing. "These curses are illegal to use for any reason, but I do believe the Auror's have permission to use them against Death Eaters." He added the last part as an after thought.  
  
"But that is not the point. The point is that you need to know when one of these spells is coming at you, because I promise you whoever is attacking you will not tell you what they are going to do."  
  
James looked over to Lily to see how she was reacting to this news. He knew that she was probably thinking of how these curses could have been used on her parents. And knowing Lily's current situation she could be thinking the worse.  
  
"Lily." He whispered. She didn't move. "Lily!" He said a bit louder. Still nothing.  
  
[I] "What do you know about Lily? She is ours, and you better keep it that way!" Lily's mother shrieked.  
  
"She will stay within your care as long as you do as I say. Now, where are the Potter's?" The cloaked man asked.  
  
"We told you, we don't know. They moved away two years ago, right after Lily was born. We haven't heard from them." Lily's dad said.  
  
"Well, I do believe there are muggle ways to find them." The cloaked man's voice was getting impatient.  
  
"Muggle? If you mean humane then, yes. It could take quite a while though." Her dad continued.  
  
"You have until Lily here turns eleven, then if you don't have their address there will be big punishment."[/I]  
  
"LILY!" James was practically screaming. The rest of the class was also trying to get her to wake up, even though her eyes were open.  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh! He's going to hurt them...me. They have to find out where they Potter's live!" Lily didn't realize that no one had a clue of what she was talking about.  
  
"Lily, calm down. Who has to know where I live?" James was confused but tried not to show it.  
  
"He does. The bad man, he's going to do something awful to my family if they don't find out by the time I'm eleven." Lily seemed to still be in the dream without a clue of where she was.  
  
"Lily, what ARE you talking about? You are older then eleven, there is no more danger." James soothed.  
  
"No, that isn't true. He's going to get them." Lily started muttering to herself.  
  
"Professor, if I could take her to the hospital wing please." James asked.  
  
"Of course." And James stood up and grabbed Lily by the hand to take her, not to the hospital wing, but to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Purple Watch" James said to the stone gargoyle. It came to life almost instantly and sprung aside to allow James and Lily inside. Lily seemed to still be in a trance and not knowing where she was.  
  
"Professor, Lily needs help, and I don't know what to do." James quietly said.  
  
"What seems to be the matter?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"We were learning about the unforgivables and I looked over to see if she was alright and she wouldn't answer me. Then when she came out of this trance type thing she kept talking about having to find out where I live and if she didn't something bad would happen. She also said something about having until she was eleven. I tried to explain that she was over the age of eleven but she seemed to not understand where she was." James looked over at her. "She still doesn't look like she knows where she is."  
  
"I see. I think she is reliving a time in her life, when she was younger. Having dreams. Has she not had other ones like this?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, she has had two other ones that I suppose could be linked to this one. But why is she having them?" James asked.  
  
"I think it is because of her parent's recent death. It is bringing back memories of when she was little and they were having troubles with evil people." Professor Dumbledore explained.  
  
"I suppose, but I just can't understand why."  
  
"Life is not supposed to be explained for us, but for us to figure out." Dumbledore said. James thought on these words when he heard a noise beside him.  
  
"James? Where am I? James, where are you?" Lily was looking frantically around, confused. "Who is that? James, what is happening?"  
  
"Lily, Lily it is alright, I am right here. What is the matter?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. Where are we? And who is he? James, I'm so confused!" Lily started to cry.  
  
"That is Professor Dumbledore, we are in his office. Don't you remember?" James asked, looking to Dumbledore for help.  
  
"Remember? I only remember you holding me. And...And another man, a bad man." Lily was saying through sobs.  
  
"Professor, what has happened?" James asked.  
  
"It's alright James, she is just going through a type of amnesia. It shouldn't last long, but you will need to help her through it. She is in such a state of distress she has confused herself of reality of her past. I believe you two grew up together?"  
  
"Yes, we had confided in the Evans of the magical world, because we needed a secret keeper, and knew that since they didn't know about the dark lord or any other magical folk, they should be them. I was always there for Lily, until about the age of six, she started to hate me then." James said.  
  
"I believe that is when you started to hang out with Sirius?"  
  
"Yes. I guess we started to drift apart, and when I was eight I moved away. I think she forgot me." James said sadly.  
  
"It is possible, little girls don't like to remember people who prank them then leave." Professor Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle.  
  
"Yes, that is correct. I can't say I remembered that well either. She changed a lot in three years." James said. "But, what am I to do now?"  
  
"Just continue to take her to her classes, and if you don't have that class with her be sure to leave her with someone you trust and she knows." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you for your help, and the little stroll down memory lane."  
  
"Oh yes. Anytime, James." They both stood up and shook hands.  
  
James took Lily's hand and led her out the door towards Potions. He wasn't sure how to react towards the Professor when he entered, because he knew he was not the most favorite student of all.  
  
"Professor, Lily is having problems and I must be with her." James started.  
  
"What kind of problems?"  
  
"Well, she is in a state of amnesia, you can even ask Professor Dumbledore, I am supposed to be with her, or if I'm not in the class leave her with someone I trust and she "knows"" James said.  
  
"Fine, but please don't cause a disturbance."  
  
"Okay." And James took Lily to her seat and they sat waiting for class to start.  
  
In potions that day James had a very hard time doing his work and stopping Lily from doing anything harmful. She seemed to have the memory of when she was about five. Sure, her speech was much better, but she remembered James and seemed to remember her parent's weren't alive, so James wasn't completely sure.  
  
"Lily, stop. Don't touch that!" James said for what seemed to be the millionth time.  
  
"Hey Potter. Having trouble?" Snape sneered.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle. Why would you ask?" James said, not looking up, trying to keep Lily sitting down.  
  
"Well, Lily seems to have lost her mind, and I don't think you can handle her and your potion." Snape replied.  
  
"I do believe I can handle both. I'm doing fine so far." James said.  
  
"What is wrong with her anyway?" Snape asked.  
  
"Nothing you need to know about. Now if you don't mind I have enough to deal with, without you bugging me!" James said in a tone that left no room for argument.  
  
"Fine." And Snape turned around and left.  
  
The next three weeks were very stressful for James. Not only did he have his own homework to work on, he had to help Lily say on task. She didn't really know where she was, and kept talking about Petunia and Chad. How Petunia would always play dolls with her, and Chad was her new baby brother. She never mentioned her parents, didn't even act like she had any.  
  
February 7th was a turning point for James. He left Lily in the Gryffindor tower, not in any mood to deal with her. She had stopped talking, and now just sat, unmoving. James just couldn't stand it. He told her to stay in the common room and he would be back by lunch.  
  
About ten minutes after James left, an owl came for Lily. She seemed to know what to do and took the letter from the owl.  
  
[I]Lily, Guess what! I made it into Hogwarts. I'm a wizard! I'm going to be able to come and join you! I won't be away from you so long. I can't wait until we start school together. Jeremy[/I]  
  
Lily seemed to wake up from a long night. She looked around and wondered why she wasn't in class. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:09.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I need to get to class!" Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Lily however wasn't sure what day it was, or which class she had right then. She didn't really remember what had happened for the past three weeks. So, Lily decided to just wait until Lunch to leave the Common room.  
  
"I can't believe I left her there. I'm such an idiot! She could easily wonder off!" James was telling Sirius.  
  
"Calm down, James. I'm sure she'll be fine. She seems like a very responsible five year old." Sirius had a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"That isn't funny. And she is remembering when she was six not five." James wasn't sure why he was being so technical.  
  
"Look, you have ten minutes until the lunch bell, I'm sure she will be fine." ~*~  
  
When the lunch bell rang Lily started to head towards the Great Hall. James or Megan or Sarah would be there that had a class with her. Maybe even it was a class with Riley or Sesha. Wait, she didn't have any classes after lunch with them. She decided not to worry about it until she got to the Great hall. ~*~  
  
"Hurry Sirius! We got to get there quick!" James said rushing up towards the seventh story to get to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sirius puffed behind him.  
  
When they reached the Common Room James looked frantically around. Lily was nowhere in sight. He went up to her dormitory, still no Lily. He started to freak out.  
  
"Sirius! She's gone, I knew it. I told you she would be gone."  
  
"Maybe she just went to the Great Hall. She could remember the way." Sirius said.  
  
"She can hardly remember what day of the week it is, how is she supposed to remember the way to the great hall?" James pointed out.  
  
"We can still check." Sirius said.  
  
"Where else would she go?" James asked not listening to Sirius.  
  
"Maybe up to the owlery, she likes looking at the owls." James was thinking out loud.  
  
"Let's just check the Great Hall." Sirius said again.  
  
"Or maybe Astronomy Tower. She might think it is night time." James continued.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to go eat." And Sirius left.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily looked around the Great Hall and didn't see James. She just took a seat by herself in the middle of the Gryffindor Table. After five minutes she still didn't see anyone she knew, so she decided to join some first years.  
  
"Hello, I'm Lily." she said.  
  
"We all know who you are." Said one.  
  
"I suppose you would. I AM a prefect."  
  
"Not by that. Because of how much trouble you have caused James in the Common Room." Another said.  
  
"Me? Cause James trouble? How did I do that?" Lily was becoming confused.  
  
"Yeah, you couldn't remember anything. I think you got ameshal."  
  
"Amnesia?" Lily asked.  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Oh. Well, how long did I have that?"  
  
"I don't know. A long time."  
  
"Oh." Lily just sat in thought. Not sure exactly what to say. She couldn't remember not remembering anything. She just thought of all the times she...actually she couldn't come up with anything to explain what she had done the past couple weeks.  
  
"Look, there's Sirius. He can tell you."  
  
Lily thanked the first years and started walking towards Sirius. She didn't have time to say anything before he grabbed her by the arm and started leading her all our of the great hall.  
  
"Sirius! What are you doing?" Lily asked exasperated.  
  
"You know my name?" Sirius let go of her.  
  
"Of course I know your name. Why wouldn't i?"  
  
"Because well, no time to explain. Got to get you to James."[rule]  
  
James was halfway to the owlery when it struck him. "The mirror". He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner.  
  
He ran back to his dormitory to use it. When he finally got it out from under his bed he told it to show him Lily.  
  
He saw Lily holding Sirius's hand on the fourth level staircase. Outraged and not taking time to think, he threw the mirror on the bed and went in the direction of Lily and Sirius.  
  
When James reached the two of them, he didn't even stop to think before he started to speak.  
  
"What the Hell do you think you are doing?!?" James asked.  
  
""Wo, calm down. I was coming to show you that I found Lily. So I think you should calm down!" Sirius said.  
  
"You are holding her hand! She may not remember much, but that doesn't give you the right to take advantage of her!" James was still very upset.  
  
"What are you saying? I have a girlfriend, and why would I take advantage of someone that wouldn't remember my name two hours later?" Sirius seemed to have forgotten that Lily got her memory back.  
  
"Excuse me!" Lily cut in.  
  
"What!" They both yelled, looking at her.  
  
"May I speak for myself?" Lily was getting upset.  
  
"What? You...you know how to talk back?" James asked confused.  
  
"Uh, yes. I have been talking back to people since I was two!" Lily wanted to know what they were talking about. She still didn't believe the whole amnesia thing.  
  
"Well, you haven't exactly been doing a good job at it." James said.  
  
"What are you talking about!"  
  
It then hit James. "You have your memory back!" there was a pause, then. "SIRIUS! You are hitting on Lily, and she's conscious of it!"  
  
"I am not! Do I need to say it again? I. Have. A. Girlfriend."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything, Sirius."  
  
"James, I think you need to calm down, and think about what you are saying.  
  
"Huh?" James seemed to have lost his train of thought.  
  
"I think you need to calm down, and take in what you have heard." Sirius said in his normal voice and slow.  
  
"What I've heard? Huh? What happened?" James kept looking from Lily to Sirius, then it seemed to hit him. He hit himself on the forehead. "Oh my...I'm sorry you two. I wasn't thinking." (Sirius snorted) "I was worried about Lily was, and then you had just left. Then I thought of using the mirror she gave me, and I saw you holding her hand. I didn't stop to think, I just stormed over here. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"I can, I can understand what you must have been going through." Lily said.  
  
"Sirius?" James looked pleadingly at him.  
  
"I guess." Sirius's stomach rumbled. "If we can go to lunch."  
  
James laughed, "Sure." And the three headed off to lunch. 


	11. Jokes in Potions

JOKES IN POTIONS  
  
February 14   
  
"Lily, come on! I need to show you something!" James exclaimed.  
  
"What do you need to show me? Dinner is going to start in ten minutes, and I'm hungry!" Lily complained.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll get to eat." James said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"You aren't taking me to the kitchens are you?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, that would totally ruin the whole purpose of things." James tone didn't reassure Lily.  
  
"James, seriously. Where are we going? I'm not in the mood for any surprises." Lily whined.  
  
"I'm sure you'll like this surprise. Now just shut up and follow me." James didn't look over at Lily, but just kept hold of her hand and led her deeper into the castle. They walked in silence for about five or six minutes before James came to a stop.  
  
"Okay, now you need to cover your eyes." James whispered. Lily didn't argue and put her hands over her eyes. James led her through a door then shut it. Lily heard a muffled voice (which was James) tell her to uncover her eyes.  
  
Lily gasped at what she saw. It was a room covered in hearts, both red and pink, and they all had one word on them; Lily. Lily looked around, and noticed that on each wall was another word. Lily walked over and read on the first wall, Will, the second wall was, you, third was be and the last wall was mine. Lily just stared. Then she realized James wasn't in the room. She looked frantically around, then noticed the door: [B]Open me if yes[/B] Lily couldn't say no and she opened the door.  
  
There was James holding about two dozen flowers and had a look of complete innocence on his face. Lily just smiled and ran into his arms. (James hurriedly dropped the flowers)  
  
"Yes James Potter, I will be yours if you will be mine." Lily whispered in his ear. She pulled away to look at his face, he looked into her eyes, then kissed her.  
  
February 15th   
  
"So, how did she react?" Sirius asked. The Marauders were all up in their dormitory about 1:00 a.m. (so it obviously hasn't been the 15th for long)  
  
"She reacted perfectly." James sighed.  
  
"How is perfectly?" Peter asked.  
  
"She is perfect, how else can I explain it?" James asked.  
  
"Uh, with details." Remus joked.  
  
"I could never do that." James smiled.  
  
"Then at least tell us if you two are finally a couple." Said Sirius impatiently.  
  
"Yes. And what do you mean [I]finally[/I]?" James asked.  
  
"Well, duh. You two have been inseparable since like Christmas, and you hadn't been going out." Sirius replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. (which it was, LOL [lol])  
  
"Oh, I guess so then." The marauder's just laughed.  
  
To celebrate the coming together of the perfect couple at Hogwarts (incase your wondering who that is, it's Lily and James) Sirius decided they needed to pull a prank on some people. And what better people than (drum roll) Snape and Malfoy. Now to come up with the perfect, most original prank. The Marauder's sat in silence thinking, and (duh, dun dun , dun, DUN!!) Peter came up with an idea.  
  
"What if we make them talk a lot, like, nonsense talk." Peter quietly suggested.  
  
"Hmmm, we could work with that. We would need to have more to it though. There would have to be a pattern of nonsense to it." Remus added.  
  
"Yes, that is true. Because if they just talk, well, that is no fun." James said.  
  
The only marauder not to have said anything was Sirius, but when he did, it was perfect. (as in Puuuuur-fect!! [lol]) "What if they talked in riddles? Or like, had puns, and jokes?"  
  
"That's it! And I'm sure Lily has read of a charm that we could use on them. Let me go ask her." With that James got up and went to go find Lily. (which wasn't hard, I mean, he has the mirror, they are b/f g/f, and of course, she was sitting at the table behind him.) When James came back he explained.  
  
"Ok, the "word" is camelio, and then we have to say, riddle/puns. That will make it so whenever they talk they talk in riddles and puns!" James was very excited.  
  
"Ok, let's put it into action. We have potions tomorrow, we can do it then." Sirius said. (notice how these people ALWAYS have potions, and things ALWAYS happen in potions?? Or is it just me? LOL, and it's me writing this...geese, wonder how that worked out ()  
  
The Next Day In Potions, which was the last class of the day, James muttered the spell under his breath and pointed his wand at Snape, and Sirius did the same to Malfoy. When they walked into class, James said, "Hi!" And this is what came out of Snape's mouth: [I]Did you ever hear one of those corny, positive messages on someone's answering machine? "Hi, It's a great day and I'm out enjoying it right now. I hope you are too. The thought for the day is 'Share the love.'" Beep." "Uh, yeah...this is the VD clinic calling...Speaking of being positive, your test is back. Stop sharing the love."[/I](did they have answering machines back then??) Everyone looked his way, and he just kind of stared, and then covered his mouth.  
  
Malfoy turned to him to say something, but what came out of his mouth was: [I]One summer evening, during a violent thunderstorm, a mother was tucking her small boy into bed. She was about to turn off the light when he asked with a tremor in his voice, "Mommy, will you sleep with me tonight?"  
  
The mother smiled and gave him a reassuring hug. "I can't dear," she said. "I have to sleep in Daddy's room."  
  
A long silence was broken at last by a shaken little voice saying, "The big sissy."[/I]  
  
The potions professor turned to them and said, "Would you kindly keep the jokes to yourself!" in an irritated tone.  
  
Snape tried to explain, but all that came out of his mouth was: [I] This is a story about four people named Everybody, Somebody, Anybody, and Nobody.  
  
There was an important job to be done and Everybody was sure that Somebody would do it. Anybody could have done it, but Nobody did it. Somebody got angry about that, because it was Everybody's job. Everybody thought Anybody could do it, but Nobody realized that Everybody wouldn't do it. It ended up that Everybody blamed Somebody when Nobody did what Anybody could have done![/I]  
  
"That's it, ten points from Slytherin" The potions professor said.  
  
Malfoy tried to explain [B]himself[/B] but as you know what came out of his mouth was: [I] A man walk into a restaraunt and asks the lady behind the cash register, "What is your soup of the day?" She replies, "We have chicken noodle soup, pea soup, and turtle soup."  
  
After pondering a while the man orders a delicious turtle soup. The lady says into the p.a. "One turtle soup!"  
  
The man changes his mind and orders a pea soup. The lady makes the correction on the p.a. "Hold the turtle and make it pea!"[/I]  
  
This just made the professor even madder, and said "That's it! Twenty points from Slytherin, and if either of you crack another joke, it will be fifty!"  
  
Malfoy and Snape just stared at each other. They were about to say something, but both held up their fingers to the other's mouth. The whole class burst up laughing.  
  
After the very eventful day in Potions, Lily and the Marauder's made their way to the Great Hall, talking the whole way of the two Slytherin's puns/riddles.  
  
"How long does this last?" Remus wondered out loud.  
  
"About five hours." Lily said. "I didn't give you the spell that would last any longer. Otherwise you would be putting it on everybody, then no one would get anything done."  
  
"There are ones that last longer?" Sirius had an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
Lily seemed not to have noticed the look because she replied, "Yes, the longest one lasts about 48 hours. Maybe a little longer or a little less. It all depends on the quality of the wizard or witch that casts it."  
  
"Really? And these spells are in the book you were reading?" James asked, catching on to what Sirius was thinking.  
  
"Hey, I'm not [I]completely[/I] stupid! I'm not going to tell you which book it is in!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Fine, just a bit more delay on our part, we can still get through it." Sirius said.  
  
"James, you aren't going along with this are you?" Lily looked at him, her eyes getting big.  
  
"Well, I am part of this gang. And they can't do it by themselves..." James started.  
  
"What exactly did you have in mind?" Lily cautiously asked. James, Sirius, and Remus just looked at each other, with identical evil grins.  
  
When the boys still didn't answer after a couple minutes Lily more sternly said, "What are you going to do?!?" She seemed to be wanting to stop them before it got too bad.  
  
"And why would we tell you?" Sirius smirked.  
  
"Because that one" she said pointing to James, "Had better tell me everything, before he gets some kick-in-the-butts from his girlfriend, and I [I]highly[/I] doubt he wants that." Lily smirked back.  
  
James looked at the other two, a bit scared. He whispered to them, "She's right. She can get me good. I think we should tell her."  
  
Sirius looked James straight in the eye and said, "Come on, I'm not even controlled by my girlfriend, and we've been going out since September. You've been going out with her for a week and she's in control of you. Stand your ground man."  
  
James looked between his friends and Lily, looking greatly confused, not sure exactly what to do. When he saw Lily giving him a devil glare he cracked, "We were going to put it on the teacher's to get out of homework for a couple of days. We want to have fun." He said this very fast, slurring some of his words together.  
  
"I don't think so James Potter! You should be doing your homework just like everyone else. No getting out of it." Lily almost yelled.  
  
"What if I said we are doing it so we can spend time with our girlfriends?" James cautiously said.  
  
"Nope, too late. Should have said that first." James looked beaten and looked over to his friends.  
  
"Sorry guys. Maybe some other time." And he slumped away.  
  
February came and went with no exciting occurrences unless you count the letter Lily got in the mail the last week of February. It was from Jeremy and read:  
  
[I]Dear Lily, Petunia started yelling at me today. I have no idea what I did. I was just asking her what we would do with the house, and when she would see Vernon, you know her [/I]boyfriend[I] again. He didn't seem to bad when I finally met him. But she just got all mad at me, and started calling me a freak, and that I shouldn't talk about mum and dad so casually. I think she is mad that I got into Hogwarts. I can't wait to go there, and be with you. I guess you will be home, in what, four months. That seems like ages. Will you come home for Easter. I know you probably don't want to, but Please please please! For me?? Your little bro, Jeremy[/I]  
  
Lily felt really bad for the little guy. She knew it must be tough for him without their parents. Lily also remembered what it was like with Petunia the months before going to Hogwarts. Always avoiding her, and referring to her as freak. Even when Petunia's friends came over, she told them to avoid Lily, said she was sick with some deadly disease. Plus Jeremy didn't have their parents there to stick up for him; it must be ten times worse.  
  
March faded into April and Lily didn't hear from Jeremy. She decided to go home for Easter after all. It was in one week and she wanted to be with him, and have a little talk with Petunia. She wanted to make sure her last two months away from home, were livable for Jeremy. He was only eleven after all.  
  
"Lily, will you be going home for Easter?" James asked at dinner that night.  
  
"Yes, I think I will. Jeremy seems to be having a hard time, and I don't think Petunia is letting him owl me. I've sent him a couple owls telling him I'll be home for Easter, and to stick up for himself. Yet, I haven't received anything back. I'm a little worried." Lily responded a bit tired. James seemed to have noticed.  
  
"Lily, you sound tired. Have you been getting much sleep?" James sounded really worried.  
  
"Of course I've been getting sleep. Just not the best sleep in the world. It is mostly restless with about an hour or two of peace. At least it's rest." Lily managed a weak smile.  
  
"Lily, what are you so restless? Does it have to do with Jeremy or your parents or school?" James asked.  
  
"I think all three. Not so much school as the rest, but it is on the list."  
  
"List? You have a list? What kind of list?" James seemed to be going overboard with the whole "list thing.  
  
"James, chill. It is an expression. I don't literally have a list. Are you sure [I]you're[/I] getting enough sleep?" Lily chuckled a bit.  
  
"Of course. I'm sleeping like a baby, but that might change now that I know you aren't sleeping well."  
  
"Oh please. You have no reason to stay up. Anyway, are you going to go home for Easter?" Lily unintentionally changed the subject.  
  
"Yes, I think I will. We don't have any pranks planned, and Remus will have to go home, and Sirius, I think he wants to spend time with Riley. I also think that Slytherin boy, what was his name? Richard I think, yes Richard, I think him and Sesha have something going." James went off.  
  
"Well, talk about changing the subject. But that is exciting that Sesha has found a guy. I will have to investigate and hook them up. Wonder how Snape will react. He wasn't too happy about her "breaking up" with him." Lily actually gave a real smile.  
  
"Now that is the girl I know. Always having a big smile on her face." Lily just started to blush at James comment.  
  
Lily wasn't able to talk to Riley or Sesha anymore that day, and only had the weekend left before it was time to go home for the week. She wasn't sure if she would be able to find either one of them. Finally she decided it would be best to owl them before it was to late.  
  
[I]Sesha and Riley, I wanted to talk to you two. I need a break from the guys for a while. Wouldn't you? Well, how about you meet me tomorrow around 10 a.m. and we could go for a walk around the castle and talk. Please owl me with your answer A.S.A.P. Oh yes, feel free to just answer on the back of this. Love Ya Lots Lily[/I]  
  
At breakfast the next day Lily received an owl saying that the time would work fine and would meet her just outside of the castle on the steps. Lily was excited and started concentrating on what she wanted to eat. For once since her parent's death she had a real appetite for food.  
  
When ten o'clock came around Lily was outside on the steps. She only had to wait a couple seconds before Riley and Sesha turned up.  
  
"Hey babe! What did you want to talk about?" Sesha asked.  
  
"Well, I have heard that you might have finally found a guy." Lily grinned.  
  
"And who did you hear that from?" Sesha asked, looking suspicious.  
  
"From my guy, he told me he thought that you two had something going on." Lily continued to smile real big.  
  
"Well, we do like each other, and we have been hanging out a little bit..."  
  
Riley cut her off, "A little bit? Try twenty-four/seven. You two are [I]always[/I] together. Whenever I ask someone where you are, they answer, with Richard. I gave up asking two days ago." Lily giggled at this comment.  
  
"Well. When will you two start going out?" Lily asked.  
  
"It took you and James a year, so it might take us two." Sesha joked.  
  
"Now wait a minute. It took us a YEAR!?!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, Sirius was telling me that you two started liking each other last year." Sesha became serious.  
  
"I did NOT like James Potter last year. I had no time to like him, I had O.W.L.S to study for." Lily crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well, not according to Sirius. You should have seen how excited he was on Valentine's day when James announced that you were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. He told me he had to come up with a prank, and we would re- schedule our date. He [I]cancelled[/I] [B]our[/B] date, because you two started going out!" Riley lectured.  
  
"It did not start in fifth year though, it started this year, I do not recall ever having romantic feelings for James Potter. So I suggest you drop it." The two girls seemed to be getting mad.  
  
"Wait a minute, I thought we came here to talk about me." Sesha broke in, "So let's get back on that topic shall we."  
  
"Fine!" Riley and Lily said together, both now had their arms crossed.  
  
"You two are ridiculous. It takes two sentences and one disagreement to get you two mad. Are you PMSing or something?" The three girls just started to laugh, you can't stay mad when one of your best friends makes a comment like that.  
  
"What else did Sirius say about James and I?" Lily asked curios.  
  
"Well, he said something about how James wrote your initials on a couple of his exams last year, and that he could never seem to impress you." Riley continued.  
  
"Ok, now that I have heard that, we can start back on Sesha. So, about Richard?" Lily decided that she might as well get to the point otherwise she might find out some things she did not want to know.  
  
"Well, we started talking after I 'broke up' with Snape. He had just come up to me and wondered why I would want to go out with him. I was reluctant to tell him anything. I mean I had never seen the two of them talk, but still. He could be trying to find out why I broke up and went out with Snape, well, for Snape." Sesha paused to breath. "Then I started to talk to him and got to know him. I finally told him my plan and he laughed. He said he could understand why Snape would want to get on the good side of James and Sirius. I agreed. And we have just been hanging out since." Sesha finished.  
  
"You two aren't going out though? Just good friends that hang out all the time?" Lily concluded.  
  
"That about sums it up. Anything else?" Sesha asked.  
  
"When are you going to go out!?!" Both Lily and Riley said together. All three girls just laughed and walked up the castle steps and headed to their dormitories. 


	12. Easter Break

**Easter Break**

At Lily's Home

"Petunia, please let me owl Lily. I need to reply, she might think something is wrong!" Jeremy complained.

"Look runt, I have said this a thousand times, Lily can worry all she wants about you, but I will have none of that abnormally under this house. Mum and Dad might have allowed it, but I certainly will not!" Petunia was tired of having this argument with Jeremy, they had it practically every night after dinner.

"If she thinks something is wrong, won't she come home and settle it with you?" Jeremy had just thought of this, and had never used it in an argument before. It certainly seemed to get Petunia thinking.

"I suppose. Then again, she can't use magic outside of that school of hers until she graduates. I don't know what she could do." Petunia snapped back.

"I'm sure she has friends. [I]Guy[/I] friends that would be glad to pay you a visit." Jeremy knew he was touching a nerve. Petunia had never been comfortable around any guys expect ones she was friends with.

"Lily? Have friends, you have got to be kidding me." Petunia tried to sound like she wasn't worried, but she was. She knew that Lily would probably have friends, and she had heard her talking to her friend Riley about James.

"I can hear that worry in your voice. So [I]_now[_/I] can I owl Lily?" Jeremy tried again.

Petunia had to do some fast thinking. Lily would be coming home for Easter, she knew that. Would she bring along some friends? She certainly hadn't heard of any friends coming with her. What if she invited some over for the summer? "I suppose, but hurry. I want it delivered tonight before too many people could see an owl flying."

"Thank you!" Jeremy rushed off up the stairs to owl Lily right away.

[I]Lily,

I know I haven't owled you in a while. I had to beg Petunia, although I'm sure you had already come to that conclusion. You probably think that Chad and Jared would help, but honestly I haven't seen much of them lately. I'm not sure at all if they come home half the nights after they go out after dinner. Anyway, you're coming for Easter Break, right? I think you are, pretty sure you said you were. I can't wait for you to come. I know Petunia is afraid you will bring home some of your guy friends. Are you? Or will you wait for summer? I would love to meet them, but don't care when.

Oh yea, some new people moved in across the street. I think they were Jessie and Kelsie. Not sure their last name. They look about my age, but I'm not sure I want to get to know them. Girls aren't really my thing.

Well, I'll see you on Monday if you come!

Jeremy[/I]

Jeremy read over his letter, thought it sounded good. He attached it to the owl and sent it on his way. He hoped he would get a reply before Monday. Hopefully even tomorrow.

Hogwarts

On Saturday morning when the morning post came, Lily was surprised to see Jeremy's owl. She didn't think she would be hearing from him until she went home. The owl landed, and she took the letter from its leg. The owl just sat next to her plate, so she figured it knew Jeremy wanted a reply soon. She read over the letter quickly. When she finished, she asked people for parchment and a quill. Finally she got one of each and replied:

[I]Jeremy,

I thought it had to do with Petunia. I will deal with her when I get home. I will also have to check on Jared and Chad. They never hung out this much together, unless they are not together when they leave, but I suspect they are. Yes, I am coming for Easter Break, should be home Monday night. I'm sorry, but I will probably not be bringing any friends, although the thought of what Petunia would do is funny. Perhaps I'll have a couple of them come over the summer.

Some new kids moved in, that sounds cool. Do you think they are twins? I know girls aren't your thing, but you should get to know them anyway. They could come in handy as friends.

Love,

Lily[/I]

Lily sent off the letter with the owl, and finished her breakfast.

Spring Break

When Lily arrived home Monday night she breathed in the refreshing fresh air. The train ride had been long and boring, since there was no one really there that she was comfortable having long conversations with. She walked in the front door of her house and smelled Spaghetti boiling on the stove. She set down her bags and looked around. It seemed to be the same as Christmas, only less decorated, and more clean and bright. Lily figured Petunia had been hard at work cleaning everyday. Either that or she had Jeremy do it all. Lily would find out soon enough and deal with it.

"Lily! You are finally here! It took ages for you to arrive today." Jeremy came running to Lily and gave her a bear hug.

"It is nice to see you too Jeremy. Where is everyone?" Lily returned the hug then started to pick up her bags again.

As Lily walked towards the stairs to take the bags to her room, Jeremy started explaining that Petunia was in the kitchen cooking, Jared and Chad were in their separate rooms, supposedly napping, and he had just been playing on the computer. When Lily reached her room and had set down her bags, she asked, "Who has been doing the cleaning?"

"Oh, Petunia has whenever she has time. She is usually working now, seems that we are going to have to start paying the bills or something like that." Jeremy still had a smile on his face and didn't seem to understand the power of this statement.

"Bills? Why would we have to pay bills? Shouldn't the Will or the Government or something like that take care of it?" Lily started to get worried.

"I don't know. Petunia just keeps going on about how much there is to pay for, and that Mum and Dad should have worked harder. I usually try not to ask too many questions and stay out of her way though, so I don't know many details." Jeremy lost his smile and looked Lily in the eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to go talk to Petunia, you just stay out of our way until dinner." Lily didn't wait for Jeremy to answer, she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Petunia, what is up with you having to pay the bills?" Lily asked.

It took around five minutes for Petunia to reply, "What bills? I don't recall ever telling you that we had bills to pay." She said in an undertone.

"Well, Jeremy has heard you complaining about it, and I want an explanation!" Lily demanded.

"Why should I give you one of those? You don't live here, you are at your precious school with no worries." Petunia spoke with such ice in her voice Lily had to take a couple deep breaths to keep her cool.

"Look, I may be going to school away from home, but I still live here, and still need to be involved in what is going on. Now tell me what bills you have to pay." Lily said in her calmest voice she could muster.

"Just food, and electric and water." Petunia stated, still with the ice in her voice.

"And why is the money not coming from the Will or the Government?" Lily still was saying in her calm voice.

"Because, the lawyers will not look over the Will until I pay them." Petunia's voice calmed down a bit, but Lily could still hear the bitterness.

"Well, I will just have to have a talk with them..." Lily started before Petunia interrupted.

"Don't you think I have tried to talk to them? Don't you think I call them once a day if not more? I have tried everything; we're just going to have to wait until I get the money!" Petunia's voice was rising. Lily was sure Jeremy would hear something, and Jared and Chad if they were home.

"Quiet down! I will pay the lawyers to go over the Will; you just worry about buying food." Lily said in a voice just above a whisper.

"We don't need charity from you." Petunia's voice lowered.

"It's not charity when it is coming from your sister. I'm just trying to help." Lily's anger was rising, and she was doing everything she could to keep it lowered.

"You are NOT my sister!"

"I am too! Now, whether you like it or not, I will call the lawyer tomorrow and get the Will worked out. You can do whatever you originally had planned. Now finish dinner and I'm going to go talk to Jared and Chad." Lily left without a word and went back upstairs.

"Lily." Jeremy whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are we poor? Are we going to be homeless?" Jeremy looked so scared.

"Oh no. Of course not. I will take care of it. You just keep having fun and don't worry about money." Lily hugged Jeremy. "Now I'm going to go talk to your brothers." Jeremy nodded and Lily continued on her way.

Lily reached Chad's room first and knocked. She heard the muffled reply of "come in" and entered.

"Chad, come with me. Jared, you and me are all going to have a talk." Lily commanded. Chad reluctantly got off his bed and followed Lily. They reached Jared's room and Lily knocked. After getting the okay, she walked in and sat on his bed, Chad followed.

"Ok you two. Start explaining yourselves." Lily said.

"Explain what?" Asked Jared suspiciously.

"About where you two go every night, and why you don't always come home." Lily rolled her eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, that. We don't get in trouble or anything like that, if that is what you are thinking." Chad replied. He seemed to be reluctant to reveal too much.

"I'm not sure what to think. I know that Petunia seems to be scaring Jeremy out of his mind, and you two are never home to help him out."

"And what would we do?" Jared asked.

"Petunia is older then us and our legal guardian, it's not like we can just start telling her to back-off" Chad replied.

"You never seemed to care to talk back to mum and dad. Why should Petunia be different?" Lily asked, trying to understand.

The two boys just looked to the floor, not sure that they should say anything. Lily could tell they were hiding something.

"Well?" Lily was getting impatient, but also seemed to be calming down. She could tell there was something happening that none of them wanted to talk about, not even Jeremy. Then it occurred to Lily. "What has she done?" Her voice started to shake a bit.

"She hasn't done anything in a while. We've started to stay out of her way. We leave so that it won't happen. It always seems to happen at night." Jared was still looking at the floor, his voice quiet.

"What is it exactly she did? Is she still doing it to Jeremy? Why don't you take him with you two?" Lily's voice was full of concern.

"We can't take him. If we take him then Petunia will come after all of us, then Jeremy would be in even more danger." This time Chad answered, the same way Jared had.

"Tell me what she did!" Lily was getting impatient.

"She....she...Petunia...she gets really angry. She hits us." Chad's voice was barely audible.

"She what?!?" Lily was too angry to think. She knew she wouldn't be able to do anything by herself. She needed James, James or Sirius or even Remus, maybe Peter. She didn't really know his family or him for that matter. But one of the other's would help.

"You two stay right here. Don't come down for dinner. Don't sneak out, just stay there. Jeremy will be coming in shortly. Whatever you hear, you stay [I]_in this room_[/I]." The two boys nodded and Lily left. She found Jeremy and told him to go to Jared's room, they would explain what to do. She then went to her room and took out parchment and a quill.

[I]James,

As I'm sure you know some weird things have been going on in my house, I don't know if you saw anything through the mirror that I gave you, but if you haven't tell me, if you have, look into it tomorrow at dinner time, and I will start talking, even though you can't talk back. I await your return owl no later then tomorrow before dinner.

Lily[/I]

Lily re-read what she wrote and decided it sounded good. She sent it off with her owl, and went back to the boys room.

"I'm taking you three to dinner tonight. Get up and let's go." Lily said. "Oh, did you two tell Jeremy everything?"

"Yes, Lily." Jared replied.

"Okay good, now let's get going."

"What about Petunia?" Jeremy asked.

"She can stay here and do whatever she pleases. We are going to have fun!" With that the four went downstairs and out the door.

Hogwarts

In the Gryffindor Common Room and owl flew in for James. It took him a minute to read it, because he was having a very interesting conversation with a first year Gryffindor. He was asking about Lily and pranks that James had pulled in the past. James got the impression he had a crush on Lily, and was going to be an upcoming prankster, but more like Remus. Do some, but nothing too extreme. His name was Bill Weasley.

When James did get to the letter he gasped and ran straight upstairs to the mirror. It took a minute for the mirror to find Lily, but when it did he saw her dining with her brothers. Or, he assumed that was who they were; he had never actually seen them. He knew they weren't in any immediate danger, but he wanted to know what had happened to make her want to talk to him so bad. He couldn't tell by the conversation the four were having, they were talking about soccer or something like that. James was glad Petunia wasn't with them, and decided he would check up on Lily later.

That night before James went to bed he wrote Lily telling her he didn't see anything, but would still be ready at dinner time to hear her talk. Lily received the owl just an hour before dinner, and was looking forward to being able to tell James; even if he couldn't talk back.

James went up to the dormitory at 6:00 and activated the mirror. He only had to wait a couple of seconds before Lily started to talk. She was in her bedroom sitting on her bed and just went straight to the story, without saying hi or anything.

"James, Petunia has been having some anger troubles. She seems to hit my brother's when she is exceptionally mad, usually after dinner time. That is why Jared and Chad leave all the time, they say it helps her, so they must be the ones to make her mad. Jeremy also told me she is afraid that I am going to have one of my guy friends come home with me. So, I was wondering if over summer if you and Sirius, and Remus, and Peter would come over sometimes to keep her inline. Owl me when you know your answer, or wait for me to get back to school. Keep checking the mirror regularly, and I'll owl you if something important happens. Bye."

James put the mirror away and laid back. He couldn't believe what had been happening to Lily's brothers. He was glad that Jeremy would be coming to Hogwarts next year, it would give him more safety, and Jared and Chad seemed to be able to take care of themselves.

For the remainder of Spring Break Lily tried to keep the boys out of the house. She was as nice as possible to Petunia, and tried not to get aggravated with her. What were worse for Lily were all the comments Petunia would mutter remarks about how certain people should not be allowed in public and these certain people always seemed to have one same characteristic, they were known as freaks to Petunia.

Finally Lily arrived back at Hogwarts, worried about what might happen to her brother's, but she felt better knowing she had allowed Jeremy to have fun, and not worry about what Petunia would do. She used James mirror to check up on them regularly and was pleased to see it was Petunia leaving every night, and not Jared and Chad.

Exams came and went for the sixth years, and they all passed with Sirius Black, Lily Evans, and James Potter at the top of their classes. When the train ride home came, Lily was sad to have to say good-bye. James promised to visit soon, and that he would owl her whenever he could. Lily cried when she got off the train, and awaited for the next school year to start.


End file.
